The Curse I Never Had
by Sanrio-chan
Summary: She made a big mistake this time. She messed up space and time continuum. How will things turn out as she starts to fall in love? OC x Haru a tad Kyo x OC and others. Not my best work. Read at your own risk.
1. And So It Began

Chapter 1

And So It Began

* * *

Oh, hi! I'm such big fan of Fruits Basket, so I came up with this whacked out idea! I have this wild imagination and it took control and made this fanfic all by itself. Isn't that amazing? Well, in this story, the main character,Midori Sohma, has a magical ability: She can make anything magical come true! From getting magic powers to making a curse real, but only for herself, not others. It has to be something that somebody else made up, like in a book or TV show. She has to say it, out loud, if she wants it. Then she has it. Have I confused you yet? If I have, start from the beginning again, okay? Well, anyway, she's smart and put the magic into items, so if she loses control of her magic, she just takes the item off, usually a bracelet or a necklace. Basically jewelry so it's more inconspicuous unlike her wearing the same shirt all of the time or something like that. You get it? Well, that was your introduction!

* * *

Oh and here's the disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters except Midori who is my original character. I don't own Fruits Basket, but if you do I'll gladly take it off of your hands! Oh, and I did the story line from after the end of the anime (after episode 26) so I won't be following the story line of the manga after book 8 because guess what? I can't read Japanese kanji, katakana, or hiragana! (as of writing. Now I'm the top of my japanese class, take that!) Oh, I also don't own the manga or anything of the sort! Sheesh, to put it blindly, STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLY! Ta-daa! Here it is!

* * *

Midori/Rachelle's POV (point of view)

* * *

Heylo! I'mMidori Sohma, but that wasn't always my name. You see, I made a mistake...I REALLY messed up this time. I accidentally made a curse real without realizing it...basically, I messed up space and time continuum, which just happens to be a bad thing. I have this weirdo 'power' if that's what you want to call it. It's called Interception F, as in fantasy, food, failing, things like that. I'll go with fantasy, but you can go with whatever word you want. It's up to you. I truly don't care which one you pick, or if you don't even pick one.

My old name was Rachelle Kasimana (A/N: I just typed some letters in without looking and they actually made a readable last name!). When I read this awesome manga called Fruits Basket, I just loved it! Than I got the anime and watched the whole thing and loved it even more! Than, one day I forgot to take my bracelet off that had my main 'powers' in it before going to bed...to be blunt, I said that I wanted to be a Sohma in my sleep. Low and behold, I woke up in Japan...how ironic. I was a total idiot! Well, it seemed fine because everyone magically spoke English to me...another thing I did wrong. I was so lost, I mean, you would think that messing time up, I get memories of my "new" life, but NO. I only had memories of a life that didn't exist anymore. I didn't have my old parents anymore and had ones I didn't know or even see.

* * *

I was at...THE MAIN HOUSE IN THE SOHMA ESTATE? But, how? Only people who know about the curse or who are cursed live here. Was I cursed? I definitely knew that I knew about the curse. I wanted to find some boy to hug me so I could know. Who was I related to anyway? Oh wait, that seems a little obvious, I must be cousins with everyone. Wow, I didn't see that one coming...sheesh! But still, I needed to know.

I got up and looked around, maybe I'd get a hint of something that could tell me about myself. Well, that didn't work. Maybe somebody can tell me if I tell them what happened, but the problem is, would they believe a story like that? Then it hit me! I'd go and ask Ha'ri! It seemed like a good idea, I mean how hard could it be to find his office. I thought that he was a trust-worthy guy.

I ran out of the room and found his office very easily. I explained and he understood.

* * *

He began by telling me about myself, "Well, your name isMidori Sohma, you're 13, and you're cursed. Your brother is Yuki-kun and Ayame Sohma-kun. Akito-sama doesn't really like you and on a regular basis gets mad at you for your temper and magical out-bursts. You have weak bronchial tubes, just like your brother, Yuki-kun."

"What animal do I turn into?" I asked.

"Well, all of them," Ha'ri stammered.

"What do you mean, 'all of them'?"

"You turn into the animal of the nearest cursed member. Practically every time you transform, it's because of an asthma attack and I'm always the one nearest. Why? Well, because you have attacks practically every day. I'm sure you'll grow out of it in a few years, so don't worry."

"But, about the 'magical outbursts'. What does that mean?"

"Well, you're kind of like Hatsuharu-kun, with a black and white personality, only you have a white, black, and gray split personality. Akito-sama often angers you and then you lose control and end up hurting him with magic, or just get up and hit him, and he gets mad. You never mean to do that and always apologize, but knowing Akito-sama, it's not that simple. He usually whips you in that small, dark room he puts Yuki-kun in on special occasions. If you could only see your back, you would know. But for now, looking at your arms will give you somewhat of the same effect. I realize that this must be scaring you quite a bit. I'm sorry," he responded to me.

"No, it's okay. I'd rather know than sit here not even knowing my name. But I don't like the sound of Akito-sama. Is there anyway to stay away from him?" I whimpered.

"Well, your best bet is to just get out of here and live with Ayaa or Shigure-san, but you'd have to visit me about once a week to make sure that you're fine. If you have an attack, both of them will know what to do. I think that Shigure's house is the place for you. Your brother, Yuki-kun, lives there and so does Kyo-kun and the only outsider that knows of our curse, Tohru Honda-chan."

"I already knew that... Well, I guess I'd like to go to Sensei's house. It sounds nice and I can help Tohru-kun with the chores and stuff. Should we call them?" I said excitedly, but I was really nervous. I'd only known about them through the anime and manga. I wasn't all too sure about being near Kyo-kun...I might get hurt.

"Before we do that, there's something else I need to tell you," Ha'ri said.

"What is it?" I questioned.

"Well, since being in rat form makes asthma attacks worse, make sure when having an attack, Yuki keeps his distance until the attack settles down," he informed me.

It was a lot to take in, but I thought that I could remember. "Is there anything else I should know about? Anything that could've changed in space and time continuum," I wondered. _Maybe the inside of me was changed somehow. Like I all of a sudden have a three way split personality,_ I thought.

"Well, yes. I guess that your personality and maybe some traits could've been changed since you represent all of the animals of the zodiac. For instance, you have the three way split personality, which is a very rare thing, a temper to flare, you're shy, good at martial arts, optimistic, can be serious, and your hair is always changing color. I'm sure that's not normal," he implied, handing me a mirror.

I'm sure that wasn't my hair color. It **_was_** a dark brown but now it was a mix of white, black, and silver. Black roots and streaks of white and silver and went down to the middle of my back. My eyes were purple. I could've sworn they were brown before!

"Uh, yeah. My hair has changed and so did my eyes...How do they change?" I asked confused.

"It changes by the nearest cursed members. Well, we can't say that most members have normal colored hair or eyes. Especially Kyo. Well, we really should call Shigure."

Ha'ri called him and they had a _really_ long talk about me. Well, it wasn't all about me, it also included Shigure's latest book, the usual "How've you been" stuff. After about half and hour, Ha'ri helped me pack my things (what I had, which wasn't much) and he took me over to Sensei's house.

* * *

What'll happen next time? Well, you'll find out soon!

* * *

Oh, I need reviews so I have an incentive to write. I have this thing called school as well, so don't blame me if it takes a while to updated. (edit x 4)


	2. Entering The Dog House

Chapter 2

Entering The Dog House

* * *

Last time on The Curse I Never Had -Rachelle Kasimana had a magical 'power' that allowed her to have anything magical, from powers to curses. Then the one day she forgot, she accidentally inflicted a curse upon herself and was in a different country! She had messed up space and time continuum and in a bad way, not the good way. Now she's going to live with Shigure, Yuki, Kyo, and Tohru at Shigure's house. How will things turn out? Well, read away!

* * *

STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLY!

* * *

Midori's POV (just a little reminder)

* * *

"Well, we're here," Ha'ri announced to me.

"So this isSensei's house? I thought that it was smaller. Amazing what manga and anime can do to make things look smaller...," I replied. _I thought that they made things look bigger_.

The car that Ha'ri was in came to a halt and he helped me get my things out and helped carry them in. How nice of him!

Sensei and company greeted me kindly. Well, maybe not Kyo-kun.

"Well, I'm afraid we don't have any free rooms, but you can stay in Tohru-kun's room. Would you like that?" Sensei asked.

"There's no need. I can build another room in a few minutes with my magic. Where should I put it?" I wondered.

"What do you mean 'with my magic'? Is this a joke or what?" Kyo-kun shouted.

"I have magic, so get used to it. I'll explain later. Sensei, is there anywhere you would like the room to be built in particular?" I asked him.

"Well, I could use a basement...," he remarked.

"Okay, I'll start right away! But first, is there a place for a staircase? Any room that you want it in? This is your house after all."

Yuki-kun spoke up for him, "Well, you could put it in the living room, over there." He pointed to an empty space that could possible occupy a stairway.

"Good idea!" Sensei, Tohru-chan, and I said in unison.

"Then I'll begin my work. Please be quiet." And so I began.

First I had to make a hole for the staircase, then I built the actual stairs. I had to extend the foundation to a lower level so it would support the right way and not send the house crashing to the ground. I made walls for a hallway, bedroom, and a bathroom, as well. I even put in lights and water pipes. When I was done, everyone looked at me as if I was crazy.

"Well, I'm done," I said wiping the sweat off of my face. "Would you like to go down and see what it looks like?"

"Sure, of course we would!" Tohru-chan, Yuki-kun, and Sensei replied. Ha'ri and Kyo-kun followed us down the stairs.

They were amazed and gawked at the place. I was impressed at my own handiwork. After everyone was done gawking, Tohru-chan helped me unpack.

"Well, Shigure-san, I guess I'll leave now. Have her come by every Sunday for a check-up. She has weak bronchial tubes and beware of asthma attacks, please. Keep Yuki-kun away from her when she has one. She'll explain it herself later," Ha'ri said as he walked up the stairs and out the door.

* * *

Back upstairs, Sensei had me explain everything. As I did, everyone began to wonder how I got cursed...then I had to tell them that too. Then we had a wonderful dinner that I helped Tohru-chan make. She just told me what to do since she had already planned something.

I was anxious about going to school that next day and if I was even in one! When I woke up, Sensei took me out after breakfast to go and take an entrance exam. So apparently, I wasn't enrolled in any school...go figure.

* * *

When we got back around lunch, Tohru-chan had made another scrumptious meal! Nothing odd seemed to have happened yet (except when I came) which was a good sign that maybe I could live a somewhat normal life. (A/N: They're having Spring Break right now, forgot to mention that one earlier. So they don't have any school.)

* * *

After lunch, I set up a video game and played for a while, waiting for everyone to come home. Yuki-kun was out at his secret base with Tohru-chan, Kyo-kun was out in the woods training, and Sensei went to go and pick up my exam results and get a class schedule ready for me. I wasn't lonely at the least, but I wanted to meet the other members of the zodiac. I really wanted to meet Kisa-chan, my favorite character. She could be my best friend, well, apart from Tohru-chan. I wondered what it felt like to turn into an animal or to get into a fight with Yuki-kun, Kyo-kun, Kagura-san, or even Hatsuharu-kun...well, then again, maybe not. But so many things that I want to know, but I'd just have to find out in time. 

While I was playing, someone knocked at the paper door so I went to see who it was. It was Kagura-san and she was looking for Kyo-kun. I told her that he was probably in the woods or on the roof. At least he wasn't inside...then I'd have to explain why every wall and door was knocked down...I hope that she doesn't get lost trying to find him. Naw...that only happens to Hatsuharu-kun.

Alas, I was back in the house playing my game. Then something hit me, I wondered if I could find the Fruits Basket anime or manga nearby. Perhaps if it was, they could see it or read it and see how they've changed, or at least how I know everything about them. For all I knew, they could think that I wasa stalker, but they just better not havebeen thinking that. I'd have to kill them with magic. _I'd never do that!_ I thought. _Maybe just hurt them. I really hope that they aren't thinking that, though._

I scrounged the house looking for some evidence that I wasn't a stalker, just a fan. Drat! No luck was coming my way. But then, what did I expect? I messed up space and time continuum and the books and anime must've disappeared. Oh, how sad! I can't live without it, but maybe Sensei just didn't have it. _I know! I'll write a note saying I went out, I mean, it's not like they're home either. _I scribbled a note saying "Went out, be back in an hour. Right now it's 2:00 P.M.. See ya later!" No worries for me.

* * *

On my way to a manga store, I saw some familiar faces. It was...Kisa-chan and Hiro-kun. I went and approached them and they wondered who the heck I was. I took them down and alleyway so that no one would hear and explained. They didn't believe me until I hugged Hiro-kun and nothing happened, that gave them some proof. Little kids! They never believe anyone, at least not Hiro-kun. Wait, I was the same age! What an idiot I was! Oh well, it's not like I said anything Kisa-chan wouldn't believe. Why did Hiro-kun have to be so pessimistic? I hated it.

Then they asked me what I was doing anyway. I told them I was going to look for a manga called Fruits Basket. Kisa-chan said that she had never heard of it, but then she didn't really know much about that kind of stuff. Hiro-kun, being Hiro-kun, didn't even say anything.

* * *

We went to the manga store and looked around but it was no where to be found. Yeah, I did make it go bye-bye and I have no one left to blame but myself. Oh well, I wasthe only one on the planet who evenknew about it. Perhaps, though, I could explain the whole thing in detail and then they'd believe me. I said that I was going to go back to Sensei's house to write some stuff down, I mean, Iwas a writer.

* * *

When I got there, still nobody was there plus the walls were intact (which was a relief!). I probably wrote that note for nothing but I went intoSensei's office to get some paper. If you want to be convincing, you have to add lots of detail. Good thing I had read the stuff so much and watched the anime a billion times (no, not really, just three times). I began to write and by the time I was done, still nobody was home.

When would they get back?

* * *

Find out next time! I know, I'm not very original in ending my chapters, but that's the life of a teenager. Get used to it and review review! I love reviews! Oh,Midori called Shigure Sensei because he is a writer. She's just showing respect. If you noticed in the texts that everyone has a suffix at the end of their name, it's because this IS in Midori's POV, which means that she's telling the story and so would attach those suffixes at the end of a person's name, except for Ha'ri, because he's Ha'ri. You'll get it.


	3. And Then There Was More

Chapter 3

And Then There Was More

* * *

Last time on The Curse I Never Had -Midori was stuck at the house by herself and getting restless. She even wrote a whole two part book about Fruits Basket, one part for the anime, the other for the manga. Even when she was done, nobody had come back yet. What will happen next? Read away to find out!

* * *

STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLY!

* * *

Midori's POV (Expect this every single time. Yes, it will become annoying, your point?)

* * *

As I finished up the book of information to signal I wasn't a stalker, just a crazed fan, I was starting to get worried. How long could it take to find Kyo-kun in the woods? It doesn't take that long to garden. DidSensei get lost on his way back? I was about to explode from all of the stress, and then POOF (wow, I really did explode). I was...a cow? But how? Shouldn't I be a cat or rat? I'm sure that they're closest. Or even a boar...was Hatsuharu-kun nearby? Well, it couldn't hurt for this lonely cow to go on an adventure.

* * *

I looked around and saw something come racing toward me. I couldn't see through all of the dust emitting from them. It was...Kyo-kun being chased by Kagura-san -.- What was I supposed to expect? I moved a far distance away from them so I wouldn't be crushed. I felt like such a dumb-bell! I wasn't like this before the space and time continuum happening. I was the smartest one. Was it something that happened, or do I just take on more traits when in animal form...does this mean that right now, I have no sense of direction? _Great, I'll never find the house again like this, and especially some clothes. There's no way I'll ever get back to Sensei's if Haru-kun can't even find the bathroom...I'm doomed xx I'll be stranded until I change back or somebody with some sort of sense of direction finds me_, I thought doubtingly. Out of nowhere, I heard a familiar voice.

It was Hatsuharu-kun! For some reason, he came up and asked me who I was and what was I doing. I told him I was Lauren Sohma and would really like to be taken back toSensei's house. But I wasn't amazed at the response I got.

"Well, I don't know where I am either...I feel like I've been out here for days. I wonder why?" was all he could conjure up.

How was finding Haru-kun going tohelp me when neither of us had a sense of direction (A/N: At least for the moment,Midori doesn't)? The only things that could cheer me up was that Kyo-kun and Kagura-san were okay and I that got to meet a zodiac member. But what wouldhappen when I changed back? I wouldn't have any clothes on! How embarrassing would that be!

"Haru-kun?" I called.

"Yeah, what is it?" he replied.

"Um, when I change back, I won't have any clothes. Could I borrow your trench coat?" I asked blushing (A/N: Do cows blush?).

"Sure, but you'll have to pay a price."

"What're you talking about?" I was beginning to think he had snapped to black for some reason.

"Tell me why you're a cow. I'm supposed to be the cow. How do you know my name? I've never even met you before," he said. I was just relieved that he didn't snap!

"Coat first," I told him.

"Fine," he said giving me the coat.

And so I began with my magic, how I messed up space and time continuum, my end of the curse, and all the way down to me getting so stressed out about everybody being gone for so long that I transformed and was confused, so I went looking for him and got lost since the cow has no sense of direction. He understood pretty well, and we waited for me to transform back so we could try to find Sensei's house. I still couldn't believe that I left without realizing I wouldn't have any clothes, another thing I got from the cow, being forgetful. I really needed to start thinking some more. It could have been good for me, just not in cat form. Yeah, that could have been bad. (A/N: Wow, that was a bunch of run on sentences.)

After a few more minutes, I changed back in a big POOF and while in the smoke that surrounded me I quickly put the coat on. After that, I seemed to have regained some sort of sense of direction and we got back toSensei's house with ease. By then everybody had come back and I went downstairs to go get some clothes.

* * *

When I came back up the stairs, I explained everything. Sensei laughed his novelist head off and then I remembered the Fruits Basket information I had compiled. I shared it with everyone and it definitely made them believe every word I said. Every single one of them could recall something of the sort and we matched it exact. I also told them that I couldn't find the manga or anime anywhere and was very sad about this as I loved them and wanted to have my precious Furuba belongings.

Sensei gave me my class schedule and I stared at it blankly. It said that I was in 10th grade! I was only 13! Was my mark really that high?

"Sensei, I'm only 13. Why am I being placed in my 1st year of high school?" I asked confused.

"Your marks were so high they had to let you go in. Now, if I'm right, you play the saxophone, right?"

"Yes, I do. I've only been playing for 8 mont...wait, that was before the space and time continuum interference. How could I still be playing?" Now I was really confused.

"Well, not everything changed. Things you did before you can still do since you retained all of your old memories and didn't get new ones. Just luck that you still have something you're good at," said Yuki-kun. Out of the five people comes brains. I guess that he's right.

"You do have a point, Nii-san. I guess that I should try better in my thinking...maybe I'm just not up to the challenge of trying to get my life back in order. Wait, how can I do something like that when it wasn't in order to begin with?" I said as I started to cry. This was too much pressure on me. I couldn't even figure out a few things on my own and it took a lot of thought to get the right answer to all of my questions and concerns. "I haven't even been here for a day and I already want to go back to the way life was. Always being left out, scared of everything, and being a loner. It was better than trying to find a new way of living without things that I had, and with things I don't know how to handle. I've never had siblings before, or a curse, just my little power that made life all right but now that power has gotten the better of me is ruining my life! I can't stand it!" I was beginning to go black and gray at the same time and they were merging. Hatori had said in the car that things like that could happen with my personalities.

All of a sudden I lashed out with a powerful magical blow coming out of the choker I was wearing around my neck.

* * *

What'll happen next? Well, than review, review! I need reviews to have the incentive to post another chapter. (edit x 4) That last thing kinda seemed like a panic attack...I wonder how I know that...


	4. Black And Gray All Over

Chapter 4

Black and Gray All Over

* * *

Last time on The Curse I Never Had -Midori transformed into a cow andwent out to discover why. She met Haru Sohma, the cow. Later she turned black and gray merged and started to lash out with magical out-bursts. What will happen next?

* * *

STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLY!

* * *

The whole time this story has been in Midori's Point of View (POV) and now it's in Omniscient POV. (This means that we know _everything_ that goes on)

* * *

Everyone looked terrified, but it only took Haru a second to figure out what had happened:Midori had turned black and gray merged. That was a **bad **combo. Haru announced this to everyone else as well.

"She's turned black and gray at once. She's snapped!" Haru told them. They all knew exactly what he meant. Of course, the only reason he knew was because he has a similar problem. The only thing that could stop her was by making her realize what was going on and they all knew that from dealing with Haru.

In all of her confusionof rage and sadness,Midori had let out an out-burst of magic. It was black and went out of the choker in a surrounding ring until it dampened against the walls. She hadn't hurt anybody...yet. There was only one quick trick out of this mess, and the five knew what they were going to do.

Tohru came up behind Yuki and hugged him, and then hugged Kyo and Shigure.Midori had realized this and when Tohru was about to hug Haru, she immediately stopped.Midori fell on her knees and begged for forgiveness.

"I'm so sorry! It's all my fault! I should've known that it wasn't safe to lets out so many bad emotions! Please forgive me! I didn't mean to hurt anyone! Honest! GOMENASAI!GOMENASAI! GOMENASAI! GOMENASAI!" she begged. (A/N: Gomenasai means I'm so sorry, or somewhere on that line.)

"It's okay, you didn't know that it was going to happen and we should've calmed you down earlier. It'll be all right Midori-chan," said Tohru. She always knew what to say.Midori liked that.

"Let's have dinner!"Midori told them to change the mood.

"I'll make something right away," Tohru told her.

"No, not after what just happened. I'll do it. Trust me," she ended with a smile, "But I wouldn't mind if you helped."

Tohru answered, "Yes, that would be lovely!"

Before making anything, Kagura realized that it was time for her to head back home. Everyone said, "Bye," before she left.

* * *

Midori decided on making Cowboy Stew (A/N: Well, I was eating some at the writing of this chapter...it's so good! It's in this book called A Man, A Can, A Plan that my dad got. It's really good! Back to the story...), some vegetables, and rice. Tohru helped with the veggies andMidori did the rest. Everyone just loved the dinner!

"Mmm, this is good," commented Haru.

"Yeah, it is," seconded Yuki.

"It's okay," said Kyo. (A/N: MEANIE! Although I control the story, this doesn't mean that I don't like Kyo. He's just not the center of attention in this fanfic, that's all. Maybe he will be in another one.)

"Kyro! Hawth can wo shaysh shomefing wike fhat! Fhis is deliwious!" Shigure scolded, his mouth full of food. (A/N: Translation: Kyo! How can you say something like that! This is delicious! P.S. I did this by putting my hand in my mouth and talking. Embarrassing...)

* * *

After dinner,Midori cleared the table and did the dishes. After that everyone was so full that got ready for bed.Midori went to the new room downstairs that she had made herself and Haru followed to sleep in the hallway down there since there was no where else where he could sleep for the night. He had already called Hatori and told him that he'd be at Shigure's house.Midori went back upstairs to get some orange juice.

When nobody was looking, Tohru tookMidori into the kitchen and talked to her.

"That was a really good meal!" she told Midori.

"Thanks, but I'm sure you didn't take me in here just to tell me that," she replied.

"You're right. I was wondering about earlier when you were black and gray. I understand the personalities, but when I started hugging everyone, why did you stop when I got to Hatsuharu-kun?" she questionedwith a wink.

"Well...um..."Midori stammered.

"I understand. Tell me, though, I have to hear it in words!" Tohru said excitedly.

"Well, he's my favorite character from Fruits Basket, aside from Kisa-chan, that is. When you were about to hug him, I realized how desperate the situation was and it would be bad if he transformed. He'd probably be mad that his clothes had been ripped. I don't think that he needs to wear Kyo-kun's clothes again!" was Midori's exact words. Tohru was so happy to hear what she thoughtMidori was feeling.

"I'm happy for you, and good point! I'll remember to go for him first. Then you'll snap out quick!" Tohru teased her.

"Good point, but you better not tell anyone, okay? If anyone gets wind of this, I'm doomed. Not that I don't want them to know, but if everyone knows that, it'll get to...Aki...to and then Haru-kun and I will be in danger. He doesn't like it when members of the zodiac love," she said sadly.

"Why won't you say Akito-sama's name with confidence?" she questioned.

"I'm afraid of him, like a poison. After what he did to me, I can never really say his name without fidgeting or calling him Akkii or something of the same matter. And after what he did to Kisa-chan, Yuki-kun, Ha'ri, Momiji-kun, and Rin-san, I'll never forget each situation and how devastating each was,"Midori said, going to the fridge for some orange juice.

"I understand. When you're done, you should go to bed to get an early start. Hatsuharu-kun and Momiji-kun will be there so you won't get lost. Well, Hatsuharu-kun won't be as reliable, since he has a hard time finding the bathroom!" she remarked. "You can even ask Kyo-kun, Sohma-kun, or even me. We can help, especially since you're the youngest person at school," she ended with her normal, always there smile.

"You're right. I'll just be going now." And off to bed she went.

* * *

What'll happen? Well, I'll give you a hint - fluff! Hehe! Well, I want to thank my reviewer, Rin the Horse (which happens to be my neighbor) for giving my first reviews. You saved this fanfic by giving me a review! Thanks :) This also applies to every person who reviews. Just to let you know, this is my first fic/story that I've ever shared with anybody other than myself.

* * *

P.S.Midori has three personalities, Black (mad), White (nice and normal), and Gray (sad, depressed, lonely). Gray is an addition to Haru's black and white persona. With Lauren, though, the black and gray persona can be merged if feeling both extremely mad and sad at once. This is by far worse than just one or the other. To snap out of it, she needs to realize what's going on, she needs to see something that can snap her out of it, like Tohru making everybody transform so she'd worry. Like how Haru snapped out when he saw Yuki having an asthma attack in episode 10, also in manga book 3.

* * *

As you've noticed,Midori has some jewelry on that you don't know about. She has a black choker with some small black metallic beads on it, she always wears a charm bracelet, silver themed or gold themed, and sometimes wears necklaces that match her bracelet i.e. gold with gold, silver with silver. She puts a different 'power' in each in correspondence to what it looks like. Say, she's wearing her dolphin necklace, it will have water powers in it, or power to talk to fish (sounds like something Aqua Lad or Aqua Man would have). That's how it works of you were confused. Sorry for not saying this earlier! Although, this won't be too big of a thing throughout the story, it's just nice to know.

This had been edited multiple times. See an error and please report the exact problem in a review or email. Thanks!


	5. Who The Cow Really Is

Chapter 5

Who The Cow Really Is

* * *

Last time on The Curse I Never Had - Tohru madeMidori confess to her love for Hatsuharu. Now what'll happen? Hint - Fluff! (at least a little!) Oh, and I'm sure that there are a few spoilers that I got from a web site. Nothing too big, just about Rin. (And they're true and most people know about them anyways.)

* * *

STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLY! Why, because I don't own Fruits Basket and if I did, this would be published and made into an anime episode. Basically, I can't make money off of this story, and neither can you. Of, course, if I could, man I think I'd be rich! On with the story:)

* * *

Still Omniscient POV (just for a while, I'll switch back to Midori's POV later since everybody liked it so much!)

* * *

AsMidori went down the stairs, she began thinking about what Tohru had made her confess. _Well, it's not like Haru heard us talking, or did he?_, she thought. As she continued down into the hallway, she made a left turn into her room. She was amazed at what she saw.

Haru was standing right there in her doorway. _Oh, what could he want at this hour?_Midori wondered. _Oh, no! What if he did heard!_

"I heard what you and Tohru were talking about. I'm sorry if I was eavesdropping, but I thought I'd never find love again. Ever. Not after what happened to Rin," Haru sounded sweet, but sad.

Midorijust looked at him blankly. _He did hear! I knew we should've been more quiet! It'sonly been one night and more secrets than needed have been let out of my mouth. What do I say?_ "Uh, it's okay for eavesdropping. I mean, since it was about you," she told him nervously. She couldn't afford to get too nervous or she might just get scared enough to lash out again. She got past him in the doorway to sit on her bed. Haru followed and sat next to her as they continued their conversation.

Midori began speaking of a subject she needed to be careful about: Rin. "I'm not full of details on what happened between you and Rin, but I do know some things you may not."

Haru looked interested enough to not snap for mentioning her name. "Go on, I'd like to know," he told her attentively.

"Well, after a while of you two going out, she went and talked to Akito. She told him about your relationship and he got in a rage. He pushed her out of a two story window, she got hurt, and when you saw her in the hospital, she broke up with you. You never knew why, but it made you mad and angry. I think that it was because she didn't want to get hurt again, and she didn't want you to get hurt either. But since you never knew, you couldn't accept love again. Am I right?" she asked. (A/N: Some of it might be wrong...email me or put it in a review if it is. I'll fix it. Thanks. **Edit Note: Wow, I predicted that one coming...man I'm good!**)

"I guess that you are. I never knew that she had talked to Akito. Inever knew why she had chosen then, of all times, to break up with me. I'd have to say that you're pretty good at knowing how other people feel and think," he commented.

"Probably because I can go in people's minds, but maybe because I'm observant. I haven't gone in anybody's mindyet because I don't think that they'd like it much. It's like taking answers and secrets away from somebody, and that isn't very nice," she said. "It's not like there's anymore I have. I'm sure that I've givin them all away today."

"There's a secret I have for you," he told her. "I just hope that you can figure it out. Come on, guess."

_It won't be very hard. I think that I've known what he's been getting at the entire time! I'll play guessing anyway. Hehe!_ "Do you still like Rin?" sheasked slyly.

"Nope, but you're kind of close!"

_Well, the only other reasonable guess is the right one. So much for my sillygames._ "I know, you like me!" She blushed as did he. "There's no hiding it, you're blushing! But then, who am I to say. I'm doing the same thing!"

There really was no hiding it. Haru was redder than the sun on a smoky day.(A/N: And I should know! It was so smoky in the 2004 summer that the sun was red the entire time!) He confessed, "You're right, and there's no hiding it, even if I wanted to. I don't know why, but this feeling inside says that you're the one. I know that we have only been around together for, oh say, a few hours. But a feeling like I'm feeling can't be denied! I feel better than white Haru, I feel like a pink Haru!"

"Well, you are pretty pink, but it's better than the red you were a minute ago!" She knew what he meant, she was just a joker.

"Good point. Maybe I should choose my colors better next time," he smiled at her. "I'm tired. I'm gonna hit the couch." But before he went, he gaveMidori a small kiss on the cheek. "I hope, that we can always feel like this toward each other." And off he went.

_Wow, we're so much a like in so many ways. We both have different personalities, both cursed_ (although, there're a few ways that she could transform with Haru around)_ I just love him! And what's best, he loves me in return!_Midori thought happily. But she was tired and she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Will they always feel that way for each other? Will my next chapter also have fluff? WillMidori meet another member? Will I make a longer chapter? Will I make Kyo and the others stand out more? Am I asking too many questions! Well, you'll find out next time on The Curse I Never Had!

* * *

I'd really like to thank my reviewers! It's nice to know that people think my story is so original, but as my profile says, I wasn't lying about my imagination making this story up for me. Just go and take a look. I want to thank my friends on neopets who support me and one of my favorite authors, Bighearted Fan! I just love My Protector (go read it people!)


	6. Time For The Devil To Come Out

Chapter 6

Time For The Devil To Come Out

* * *

Last time on The Curse I Never Had -Midori confessed her love to Haru. Now what?

* * *

Okay, I have something to say here that hurt my feelings. One of the reviewers said that it's not possible to have mixed feelings. Well, guess what? There is such a thing. It's called angst. Angst can be caused by mad and sad and create angst or at least a different type of angst. I can feel mad and sad at the same time. In fact, sometimes when you get really mad and realize that you're really mad, you start to get depressed and sad that that happened but deep down, you're still mad. Now that I have that out of the way, time for disclaimers! STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLY! Oh, and yes, I guess that they fell in love fast, but since it's not real, and I'm in control, I couldn't help it and I wanted to get that part out of the way before I departed off to bed. That is all. On with the story! Also, I know how slow relationships really go...but I didn't know that until I completely finished this story. I also didn't know the hardships that come with it.

* * *

I promise to get back to first person POV, sometime soon, like maybe tomorrow.

Omniscent POV

* * *

The next day was Saturday and that was Mirdori's first day of school. Sure the last day of school for the week is a bit hard to cope with, but that's when she was going. She got up early for Tohru's wonderful cooking, just after Kyo got up, bright and early, just like a cat.

WhenMidori came upstairs, she had a rude awakening.

"What the hell are you doing up so early? Don't little kids like you sleep in late all of the time?" Kyo barked.

"There's no need to yell, baka neko(1) and there's definitely no reason for bad talk either. I smelt food and got up. I happen to have a good sense of smell. Now if you don't mind, I'd like to talk to Tohru-chan _alone_,"Midori informed Kyo. Tohru heard and Lauren went into the kitchen with a stern look on her face from Kyo.

Right now, Tohru was surprised thatMidori hadn't gone black from that one.Midori closed the door to the kitchen and began, "He heard. When we were talking. Haru-kun."

Tohru couldn't believe it. She didn't mean for Haru to find out. "Did he say anything?"

"Yeah, he said that,"Midori stopped to whisper into Tohru's ear, "He said that he likes me. I wondered how since it had only been a few hours at the most, but he said something about a feeling inside saying I was the one. He didn't even snap when I started talking about Rin-san."

"Hmm, maybe it was love at first sight?" guessed Tohru. "You know, people can heal from a previous love. It just takes time. What did you say about Rin-san?"

"I told him what happened. Why she was in the hospital. What she told Aki...The head of the family. Maybe knowing the truth about what happened opened him up. I can't really tell. I don't want to invade his privacy and go in his mind to see what's going on in that noggin of his. What to do, what to do..." mumbled Midori. "Why don't you finish cooking, I wouldn't want anything to get burnt. I'll just keep my distance from Kyo-kun."

"Okay. Will do! And I'm sorry about Hatsuharu-kun finding out, but maybe it was for the best," suggested Tohru.

"I guess you're right. After all, every cloud has a silver lining," quotedMidori as she left the kitchen.

When she came out, Kyo wanted to know what they had been talking about. "What were you and Tohru-kun yapping about that took so long?" demanded Kyo.

"It's really none of your business. And be quiet or you'll wake up Sensei or Nii-san. Heck, you'll wake up all of the animals outside as well," retorted Midori.

"Why you little-" Kyo got cut short by a hit to the head.

"You baka neko, your stupid voice woke me up. Leave Midori-chan alone," Yuki told Kyo. He leaned close to his ear and whispered, "You know that she might snap or get stressed out enough by you to transform. Look before you leap."

Kyo eyed him with hatred. "Fine," he groaned, and in a quieter voice he interjected, "You damn rat." Apparently Yuki heard him and hit him on the head again.

"Breakfast is ready!" chimed Tohru just in time to stop a fight from erupting.

Just then Shigure and Hatsuharu come and sat at the table. Yet again, the meal was as good as ever. After that, Yuki, Kyo, Haru, Tohru, andMidori got ready for school.Midori already had a uniform and everything. Her skirt was like Hana's.When they left,Midori followed everybody else. (A/N: I always do that! I'm just about anything but a leader. My friends always tell me to get up front but I stay in the back until they drag me up front. I just never know where to go.) She followed them like a little baby chick all the way until they got to the school. (A/N: Sound familiar?)

* * *

She had every class with at least one Sohma so she followed that one until it was time to go and find another one to follow. Overall, her day was good but she learned that she couldn't reach her locker very easily, she had a top locker. She was too short to reach and had to have help by a taller member, usually Haru since he was so close by. Momiji was too short to reach as well. (A/N: I might be exaggerating about not being able to reach, but I do have trouble at my school reaching my books from the shelf. We have full length lockers so this part is hard for me to write with only having TV and books to show the way. Sorry if I'm lying about this.) When it was time to go home,Midori followed Kyo home since Yuki had student council, Tohru had to go to work, and Momiji and Haru had to go to the main house.

* * *

After awhile, Kyo got annoyed at being followed around everywhere. "Why can't you just walk on ahead or something? Do you have to follow me like a stalker?"

"Well, it's not like I know the way home. Would you rather I just get lost and have the blame put entirely on you because I was following you to get home, where I live too. Sheesh, you really are a hard one to put up with! I haven't even done anything that should make you mad. I've been quiet enough to not bother you. I could be like Kagura if you want, only in a hate way. And it would be more painful, baka neko," she shot back.

_Keep your cool, Kyo. A few more wrong words could get me killed by blackMidori_ _and I'm sure that she's completely serious about fighting me_, thought Kyo. "Yeah, fine. I'll shut up."

"I didn't say to shut up. I said to quit being mean to everyone. I don't care if it's me, but you could at least be nicer to Sensei and Nii-san. I know the background history of the cat and the rat. Just play it cool and you won't get in too many fights. I don't want to see the paper doors get any more trashed than I've already seen many times before. New Year's cleaning sound familiar? The door broke at least five times that day. I'm sure that if you keep this up it'll lead to worse things then a few doors and walls. One day you'll get beat and beat bad. I don't know who will do that to you. It could be Yuki-kun, Kagura-san, or even me if you keep making me mad. And don't you even think for one second that I don't know about your true form or your background. I know more then I'm letting on to," she explained. By then, they had made it to the house.

Kyo looked amazed at her knowledge. "How do you know this stuff? It seems supernatural."

"Baka neko! Do you not remember the Fruits Basket stuff I told you about? Does magic not ring a bell in your head?"

"Oh, that...now I remember. Sorry if I angered you earlier. I'm just not used to people following me around like that. It bothers me, especially when it's girls. I'm afraid that I'll transform."

"That won't happen with me. If anyone'll transform, it'll be me. Just don't stress me out, okay? I'll try to not get mad at you so easily." She smiled at him. She knew that he meant no harm, but still. She knew a little too much and was way too smart for her age. An I.Q. of over200 for a 13 year old is out of the question (A/N Heh..my I.Q. is 120. I got off my lazy butt and took an I.Q. test for fun. I was amazed at the results, although they could be better...) and unordinary. But then, can you call Lauren ordinary?

When they went inside, they saw Mii trying to find Shigure. He had hidden from his editor...again.Midori knew this all too well. "Have you tried the bushes over there,"Midori gestured, pointing to a bush near the house. Sure enough, there he was. Right where he always hid.

_This kid really is way too smart! How did she know that he was there!_ thought Kyo.

"It was easy. I just looked and saw his eyes in the bushes, and I could hear him laughing,"Midori replied.

"How the hell did you know what I was thinking! That's just creepy!" Kyo asked confused.

"I can read minds and since you were thinking about me I decided to take a quick look in your head. That's all I did. I didn't look for other things about you that I probably already know anyway."

* * *

Shigure began speaking to Midori, "Midori-chan, don't you have to go to the main house tomorrow? Tomorrow is Sunday and Ha'ri said that you need to stop by on Sundays for a check-up."

"That's right! I'll remember," she told him.

That night was like any other 'normal' night and everybody went to bed (A/N: I don't know why they wouldn't go to bed).

* * *

WhenMidori woke up in the morning she went to see if Tohru was up yet getting ready to make breakfast. Nope, she wasn't up yet. _I'll make breakfast then. She should be up by now,_ Lauren thought. She began making eggs, rice, and a few other things when Kyo came into the kitchen. He didn't say anything since what happened yesterday on the way home.

* * *

After half an hour, Tohru got up, and following her was Yuki and Shigure. Everyone ate and it was as if Tohru _was_ the one who cooked the food. Afterwords, Yuki ledMidori down to the Main House. "Why is it that you're going again?" he questioned.

"Ha'ri said that I had to get a check-up every Sunday because I have weak bronchial tubes, just like you. I think that's all that he wanted me to come there for," she replied.

"Oh, I guess that's a good reason, but why once a week?" he wondered.

"Because he says that I have them all of the time, and that requires a lot of check-ups, or at least I think."

While they had been talking, they had arrived at the Main House. It was so big and huge, but then again, it had to be or else it wouldn't fit all of those Sohmas. Yuki took her to Hatori's office and she got her check-up. He also had her tell of the first few days.

She started to recite all of the things that had happened, "They were, um, unusual. I accidentally lashed out but nobody got hurt, I had my first day of school, and so far I've met Kisa-chan, Hiro-kun, Haru-kun, and Momiji-kun. I guess that's all that happened."

"Well, I have some news that might frighten you," Hatori inhaled, "Akito-sama wishes to see you."

Yuki became frightened as well. "What do you mean! If he hurts her he'll be in deep trouble!"

"Well, I'm afraid that might be what he'll do. It all depends on what mood he's in. All we can do is hope," Ha'ri replied. "Time to go and see him. Yuki-kun, I suggest that you stay here; we don't need two beat siblings, now do we?"

"You're right," he gave in to Hatori. To Lauren he asked, "Do you know where Akito-sama is?"

"Yes, I'll be careful."

* * *

As she walked into Akito's room, she began getting more and more frightened.

_Stay focused, and don't get too scared_, she told herself. Out of the shadows, she saw Akito, the one big fear in her life.

"Ah, I see that you've decided to come. There's something I need to talk to you about," he spoke in a mysterious, monotone voice. "It's about you leaving the Main House. Why did you leave without asking first? Do you know what the consequence for doing that is?"

_Not the whip! It's bad enough to be told he does this to me, but to feel it is a whole other story!_ she screamed inside her head. She remained silent.

Behind his back, he had the whip, but first he commanded, "Follow me."

_Just great! He's taking me to that room! The one I know that I'll hate! Wait, I do hate it!_ She was still silent. She got up and followed him into the dark and gloomy room.

He took the whip out for her to see. She got so scared when he was about to use it that she cowered in a corner. As he came closer she just stayed calm, and felt the lashings on her back.

* * *

What will happen next time? Well, I'm not telling, so you'll just have to wait! MUHAHAHA!

* * *

I used some Japanese so here's a little key

1. Baka Neko means Stupid Cat.

2. Sensei is what some Sohmas refer Shigure as.

I don't think I used anything else on you that you might not know. That is all!


	7. Akito Was Wrong

Chapter 7

* * *

Akito Was Wrong

* * *

Last time on The Curse I Never Had -Midori went for her usual Sunday check-up and everything was going fine. That is until Akito took her to that room to be whipped!

* * *

Oh, did you notice that in the last chapter, I never ever used the word said? I have this paper called "Said Is Dead". It's such an awesome paper that my English teacher gave me. I'm not sure where he got it, but I'm sure that you can find it somewhere on the Internet. That's all.

* * *

Yay! First person POV! I did promise, right?

* * *

_I'm so scared! I don't want to be hurt! I didn't do anything, I swear!_ I thought.

"Ha'ri said that I should leave the Sohma Estate, so I went to go and live with Sensei and everyone. I didn't know that you'd be mad. I'm so SORRY!" I said, begging for forgiveness. It was no use. The whip hit my back. I knew that Akito-sama would only keep hitting harder and harder. The only thing I could do now was wait. I don't know what for, but I knew that I should just wait.

Right then, my waiting paid off. Haru-chan came through the door after hearing the whip crack. I was so relieved. He grabbed Akito-sama from behind and got the whip out of his grasp. He then threatened to use it on Akito-sama and so he surrendered. Haru-chan carried me out of the room and back to Ha'ri.

* * *

"What happened?" Ha'ri asked me. 

"I have no clue. He just got mad because I left," I replied. "Haru-chan found me and stopped Akito-sama, although, I'm sure that Akito-sama won't be very happy about it."

"It's fine, as long as he didn't hurt you." Haru-chan told me.

"Well, Haa-kun, it's anything but fine," Ha'ri informed him. "He really got her this time. Her back is in pretty bad shape. Luckily, that's all he got. Everywhere else seems fine."

All of a sudden, I got his bad feeling in the pit of my stomach. Haru-chan went black. He left the room, probably to find Akito-sama. I wanted to follow him, but Ha'ri said a firm, "No." He still needed to put the bandages on.

* * *

Haru's POV

* * *

"You Goddamn son of a bitch! Do you realize what you've done to Midori? You have no excuse to have done something like that! You'll pay for that you bastard!" I flamed at Akito-sama. This was going to be bad, but I didn't care. He deserved it after everything he had done.

I went in a rage and practically beat him to a pulp. I left the room and returned to go back to check-up on Lauren-chan.

* * *

Midori's POV

* * *

When Haru-chan came back, Ha'ri had just finished up with the bandaging. We sat around for awhile talking about this and that. And then all of a sudden, I couldn't breathe very well. I began panicking, which only made it worse. Just then, Sensei walked through the door and he rushed over to see what was wrong. As soon as he came to where I was, POOF!

I was a dog having an asthma attack! How ironic! Sensei had barely realized what had happened when Ha'ri come over and had an inhaler at hand. He had me use it and breathing became easier, but it wasn't enough. I collapsed and was sleeping away for hours. When I got up, everyone else was sleeping, except for one person.

I couldn't make out who it was. Ever since I messed up space and time continuum, I'd been having trouble seeing in the dark. It seemed that the longer I tried to see and look around, the darker it was. It's really hard to walk around at night to go and get a cup of water. Then I end up over filling the glass because I can never find the light switch! (A/N: ahem, back to the story!) Then the figure came closer and spoke softly.

"How are you feeling?" It was Haru-chan's voice.

"What happened?" I asked drowsily.

"You had a pretty bad attack. At least it was here and not somewhere else. You've changed back out of dog form. When you feel that you can get up, there're some night clothes on the end of the bed for you," he pointed at the end of the bed, I think...

"I can't see anything," I confessed.

"Here. Use this flashlight," he said handing me a mag light.

"What time is it?"

"About two AM. You've been asleep for quite a few hours, but I waited. I'll leave you alone so you can go and get changed."

I got up easily and took the blanket with me. I grabbed the clothes and felt my way to the bathroom. _I made it!_ I thought happily to myself. I hadn't stepped on anybody, but maybe it was just because I had a flashlight to guide me, but I was too tired to see anything.

When I came back, I went straight back to bed, and didn't get up until eight. I found Ha'ri, and asked him if I could go to school.

"I don't think so. What exactly would you do it you transformed because of another attack? I think that you should just stay here and go back to Shigure's house at noon. You can go back to school tomorrow," was his reply.

I was actually disappointed to miss my second day of school. Oh, well, more time to sit back and think about my crazy life. What ever happened to me just being lazy and sitting around playing games and chatting with my friends who live, like, 1,000 miles away._ I can't even fly around with my faerie wings _(A/N: Remember, now,Midori can have any power in the world. Just in case you forgot.) _ignoring every thought in the world. But now, I can't do things like that. Well, on occasion, I can play games, but still. It'll never be the same. What about my friends? They don't even know who I am anymore. My parents, they probably never met, or even worse, they had another kid to replace me!_ I thought worrying.

"What's with that look?" Ha'ri asked.

I had totally forgotten that he was there. "Just thinking about the way life was, that's all."

"Sounds reasonable. Kisa-san will be by later, if you want to stay after noon. She says that she wants to talk to you about something. It sounded kind of important, if you ask me. She sounded a little worried, as well," Ha'ri spoke in his usual monotone voice.

* * *

Later Kisa-chan did come and she had to confront me about something, and was very straight up about it.

"Do you like Hatsuharu-kun?" she asked in her small voice.

I looked around to make sure that nobody was listening. "Yes, why?"

"I just thought that you and Haru-kun have been together a lot lately. I was just wondering, that's all."

"It's all right, just don't tell anyone, especially Akito-sama. I think that you already know what'll happen if he does find out," I warned her. How did she know about all of this? (A/N: I didn't write about those two times, sorry! x.x I just didn't know how to put them in words, plus I think that extra long chapter should do more than enough to make up for it. I promise that I'll do a chapter with justMidori and Haru, later, I swear! Oh, remember thatMidori has only been with them for about four days)

"Yes, I know," was her sad reply. She started to remember her unruly encounter with Akito-sama. He had slammed her against the wall as she walked with Hiro-kun down the hallway. How could somebody not remember? She started to cry.

"I'm sorry that I made you cry, Kisa-chan! Please stop," I begged.

"Sorry, just got a little emotional. I didn't mean to worry you."

We spent the rest of the afternoon together and talked some more. We had a good time and then we had more visitors!

* * *

Who are these visitors? Yeah, I know, not a very interesting chapter, but I'm tired and I'm sad because it's 9-11 today. You're lucky that I found the strength to write. Thanks for bearing with me.

* * *

P.S. I still get flamed by a certain person who says that it's not possible to have "mixed" personalities. This is _fiction_ and _fantasy_. I _can_ do _anything_ that I want to in this _story_ and I _don't_ have to go by _science_, now do I? Is it science to have people turn into animals? Well, the obvious answer is NO! Just **_please_** **_leave me alone_** **_about that stuff_**. I'm not mad, but I'm very displeased about this. **_Did you ever think that maybeMidori has had a difficult past like Haru?_** How about I tell you about it. 

Midori has a black persona because as a kid, everybody teased her about all sorts of things. How she acted, how she looked, and lots of others. She has a gray persona because she was often depressed as a child as well (although she's still a child, more like a teen) so that explains it all. You cannot defy me because I am a writer and I can often be sad and mad at once. I will not go into further detail about this and will drop the subject. Buh-bye!

**(I have talked to this person and they were just angry about something with MPD (multiple personality disorder). They have it and ya get it. I'm still going to point this out: You can get it as a young child by abuse and the child will try blocking it all out, thus making another "personality". There can be more than two, so I haven't broken the rules of real things out there. Now leave me alone about it, please! It's politically correct!)**

And yes, I was teased when I was little, just like Midori. Please stay tuned for a happier chapter. (maybe)


	8. They Just Keep Showing Up, Don't They?

Chapter 8

They Just Keep Showing Up, Don't They?

* * *

Last time on The Curse I Never Had -Midori had her first memorable asthma attack and changed into a dog. Haru beat the crap out of Akito. Kisa came to visitMidori and now they have a few more visitors, but who are they?

* * *

I have a few more things to say about the thing I said I'd never talk about again. My grandma says that you can have conflicting emotions. I know that emotions was only a small part in this flame. The person (which I'm sure is a guy) said that you can't have mixed personalities. I don't care if I can't because I'm writing a story, not a science paper.

* * *

Also, I think that I need to say a few thankies to everyone who left a non-flame review (everybody!) and Bighearted fan, my #1 fan! I loveher works and you should at least try them out, I'm sure you'll at least find one that you like. Also, to my friends from neopets that support me as well. You're all too kind to me! And everybody can be my #1 fan, not just Bighearted fan! No one should feel bad because they can't be #1. More about this in the next chapter.

* * *

Also, regrading Midori's hair and eyes. I'm a total space cadet and kept forgetting to remind you (gomen!), but Midori's eye color and hair color are constantly changing. Here's how it works: They change by the nearest member/s near her. Her eyes change to black when she goes black, and change gray when she goes gray. Her hair length will always be the same. When you first saw her, she was nearest to Haru, Ayame, and Ha'ri, just to clear things up. (this was just a review, sorry for the inconvenience! Gomen again!) On with my story!

* * *

Midori's POV (continued...)

* * *

The visitors were Ayame-san, Sensei, and his editor trailing him, Mitchan. _What an odd set of people to see me_, I thought. The first thing I shouted was, "Nii-san! Do you know me?" to Ayame-san. I was sure that he wouldn't know what the heck I was talking about, calling him my brother. I guess that I was right.

"Nii...san?" he said rather confused.

"I'm your little sister! Sorry that nobody told you sooner," I explained.

"Oh, I see. But how?" he asked. From there Sensei took over to tell him about the bad thing I did, but before that he told me why Mitchan was here.

"Oh, Midori-chan, I told Mitchan that you're a writer. She was wondering if she could look at some of your work," he pointed at Mitchan. "Mitchan, this is Midori-chan. She had a bit of an asthma attack, but she'll be fine now."

"Oh, okay," Mitchan said.

Sensei took over, telling Ayame-san about space and time continuum and yaddy yaddy yada, as Mitchan and I talked.

"Well, I need to get to a computer," I told her. Apparently she was all ready and had a laptop. _I have a feeling I'll be seeing Mitchan a lot more than I ever expected_, I thought. I typed in the place where all of my stories were filed and we went over them.

"These..these...These are amazing!" she said with astonishment.

"Wow, are they really that good?" I asked her.

"Of course! I never knew that young people could write like this! It's so fluent and there aren't any spelling mistakes or typos anywhere, so amazing," she trailed off into all of these wonderful thoughts. It was nice to get praised and all, but this was taking it to a whole new level. It was getting to be a little too much to handle.

"Mitchan, calm down. It's not like it's that good. I'm sure that the more famous authors out there are better. I think that you might be over-reacting. Now, is there anything else you want to talk about?" I asked.

"Well, I was thinking that if they were good enough, I'd get them published! These are very good publishing material you know. I think that you'd be way better at deadlines than Sensei! And he calls himself a responsible adult!" Mitchan said as she started to complain.

She saved all of my work into a file and left to go and make sure that everything was in order to be published. Before she left, I had to ask her one favor.

"Mitchan? Could I use a pen name? I don't feel comfortable using my real name," I told her.

"What would you like to use?"

"Hmm, how about K. Kasimana? I like it!" I told her. (A/N: K stands for Kisa and Kasimana is what her old last name used to be)

"That sounds grand! I'll get started as soon as I leave and get home!" she sounded very excited as she went out the door.

Sensei spoke up, "Thanks for getting her off my back for a while! I was afraid that she'd have to stalk me everywhere. It's a good thing to know that you're very good at writing. Do you think that you could proof-read my novels? Most writers are good speed readers and catch all of the mistakes. What do you think?"

"Sounds good," I replied.

"Shigure, are you just trying to find every way possible to get away from Mitchan? It's not going to work. She'll be at your house the whole time with Midori-san," Ha'ri said rather firmly.

_He is right. I wonder if I'll be able to keep up with Mitchan and Sensei as well as school all in one?_ I asked myself. Oh well, more fun for me! Then through the door, came another member of the Zodiac!

"Hiro-chan!" Kisa-chan exclaimed excitingly.

"Hi, Kisa-chan. Your mom told me that you were here. I wanted to see you. What happened?" he asked gesturing toward me.

"Midori-chan had an asthma attack, so she had to stay here. I came to visit her. I've been here since school ended. I didn't have anything else to do anyway. Besides, I was worried about her," she told him.

"Why didn't you come and get me? We could've done something together. All you've been doing lately is trying to stay away from me! What's the deal with that?" he started screaming at Kisa-chan. I couldn't take thing anymore. Hiro-kun was definitely not my favorite character. He could be a real brat most of the time and very pessimistic and sarcastic. I hate people like that.

"Hiro-kun! You're not being very nice! Maybe she was just worried! She gets worried when you get sick, so why can't you understand that the world doesn't revolve around you! It revolves around the sun if you were wondering!" I barked at him with anger. He wasn't improving my day at all!

"You know, Midori-chan is right," said Kyo-kun, walking in.

Well, that was a surprise! Kyo-kun had come to visit. It wasn't meal time and Tohru-chan wasn't here either. That is, until a few more people popped in.

Yep, Yuki-kun and Tohru-chan, next in line!

"How are you doing?" Yuki-kun asked.

"I'm doing fine now," I replied.

"That's good to hear," said Tohru-chan. "I'm so happy that you're doing well. It would be a shame if you weren't feeling good. I hope that you'll be able to come back with us to the house."

"She should," implied Ha'ri. "She's been doing better and didn't have another attack today and that was thankful. It would've meant something bad to have had another one."

Okay, that didn't brighten up my life. But on we go.

"That's so good to hear!" exclaimed Tohru-chan. S_he's very happy that I can come home. I'm not sure why, but maybe because they get worried about me? No time to think about things like that! There's no way since I hadn't been there for very long. I do have to admit, I want out of here since I can't stand having all of these people around me. It's nice that most of themare worriedabout me, but I really think that it's too much for someone like me,_ I thought.

"Okay, everyone. I need to talk to Lauren-chan in private, so could you all please go to the waiting room?" Ha'ri told them. What was so important to talk about with me in private? 

Find out next time! Haha! I love cliffies! They make you come back, right?

* * *

If you guys ever have ideas for a better chapter title, I'm all ears! Just put it in your review! Bye-bye! (until next time!)

The next chapter will be called The Littlest Conversation, if you were wondering:)

Oh, yeah, Gomen means Sorry for those of you who forgot or didn't know.


	9. The Littlest Conversation

Chapter 9

The Littlest Conversation

* * *

Last time on The Curse I Never Had -Midori got a lot of visitors including Mii, Ayame, Shigure, Kisa, Hiro, Tohru, Yuki, and Kyo. Ha'ri wanted ot talk toMidori alone and now they're going to have the littlest conversation.

* * *

By the way, everybody can be my #1 fan! It doesn't have to be in other numbers. If you want to be the #1, then do so! I just put Bighearted fan up because I really like her works andshe like mine and we talk a lot. But overall y'all are my #1 fans! Don't feel left out! If you don't even want to be a fan, you don't have to! I think that I should stop talking now...on with the story!

* * *

STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLY!

* * *

Midori's POV (by now, this should be expected of me!)

* * *

As everybody left the room, I was beginning to wonder what he wanted to tell me. _Did I do something wrong?_ Iasked to myself.

Everybody outside the room was thinking the same thing. _Did Midori-chan do something wrong?_ some thought. _Maybe it's about something important_, thought some of the others. Well, apparently, I awas too scared to go into Ha'ri's mind. He'd probably notice if I did.

I had to ask him, "What is it that we need to talk about?"

"It's about your magic," he told me.

"What about it?"

"I think that it would be best if you get training on how to use each one. I'm sure that there're a few people out there who have most of the magic you have. When youreceived each of them, space and time continuum was messed with a little. And in all of that, the people who had harnessed that power in a book or TV show became real. They should all be trackable and I'm sure that you could do that. I know of a few people who have some of the same powers. Like Saki Hanajima and her little brother, Megumi Hanajima. (A/N: I'm just assuming that Saki and Megumi have the same last name. Don't blame me if I'm wrong to be logical.) What do you think?" he asked me. It was a lot to take in. It would help with my temper a little, so I could control the magic without taking the jewlry off. It could be fun.

"Sure. It sounds like a good idea to me," I responded.

"Also, you should get martial arts training as well. I'm sure Yuki-kun and Hatsuharu-kun will do as good teachers. Don't bother with Kyo-kun or Kagura-san. Kyo-kun has bad defense and couldn't defend himself to save a fish. Kagura-san...well, I'm not going to go into that right now. I'll look into it and in a few days the preperations should be complete."

"Oh, okay," I stammered. _All of these things to learn! I barely even talked to him, he did all of the talking! Sheesh! No concern for others, but then again, this conversation was about mainly helping me. Maybe I'm just judging too harshly. Yeah, that it's it, _I thought to myself. _This was the littlest conversation._

* * *

In the waiting room, everybody anticipated to find out what we had talked about. When we came out, they were amazed at how quickly it was over. It was like there hadn't even been a conversation at all. 

"Why the hell did you have us leave if it was only for two minutes!" barked Kyo-kun.

"Maybe it was because he didn't want us to hear, no matter how long or short it was," Kisa-chan spoke softly.

"Yeah, listen to Kisa-chan!"demanded Hiro-kun.

"I'll tell all of you later, but I'm hungry..." I told them. I guess that they must've been hungry as well, because all at once, everybody's tummies were growling. I followed Tohru-chan, Kyo-kun, Yuki-kun, and Sensei home. What I didn't know, was who was following us.

* * *

Short chapter, huh? Well, I'll post another one very soon and I stopped here because it was a great place for a cliffhanger stop. Don't worry, I promise that I'll finish this fanfic and not be like some people who don't. That's the only reason that I stop where I stop. Oh, by the time you've read this, I've revised **_ALL_** of the chapters. My editor came over and went through all of them and found plenty mistakes to where I had to replace all of the chapters! Well, you might want to go back, because I changed some names as well, hehehe!


	10. The One Who Followed Them

Chapter 10

The One Who Followed Them

* * *

Last time on The Curse I Never Had - Ha'ri had the littlest conversation about Midori's magic, about how she needed training with it and her martial arts skills. Now that they've left on account of empty stomachs, and somebody is following them...but who?

* * *

STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLY!

* * *

Midori's POV

* * *

_I feel like somebody is following us,_ I thought. I wonder who it is. _Wait, I'll sense their electric signal_, and so I did. It was...

"Hello,"greeted the person following us. (A/N: Do you seriously believe that I'm going to tell you who it is right now? Well, you're wrong!)

"Oh, hello," Tohru-chan said gleefully.

"What the hell do you want!" demanded Kyo-kun.

"I was hungry and Haa-san doesn't cook very well," he replied. (A/N: I'm not completely sure of this, but for now, Ha'ri is a bad cook)

"That's okay," said Tohru-chan. "I'll just make food for six instead of five."

"Sounds good," said Haru-chan. That was who had been following us the entire time. I knew that there was more of a reason to follow us than an empty tummy. I had a feeling that it had to do with something about...(A/N: Do you people really think that I'm going to tell you right off the bat what I'm talking about? Not in this chapter! End of commentary.)

"What would you like to eat?" asked Tohru-chan.

"Something that doesn't involve beef or cow. That's cannibalism for me, and probably for Midori, too."

"He does have a point," responded Yuki-kun.

"That also means no chicken, pork, or anything that involves eating a zodiac member," I replied.

"Okay, I guess that I'll have to be more creative when cooking and to remember to not use certain meats. Now, which meats can I use..." wondered Tohru-chan.

"You can use Buffalo, moose, caribou, things like that, or just don't use meat," Kyo-kun thought out loud.

"I vote on no meat," said Yuki-kun.

"No meat it is!" Tohru-chan said thoughtfully. She needed to think something upthat had _no_ meat.

* * *

Tohru-chan made a meatless dinner for six. I was sad about all of my meat restrictions, as it would be hard to get a meal without them since one of them is in almost everything. I don't mind, I mean, especially if I do eat the stuff, I'd be a cannibal...I didn't like some of those meats anyway. I really hated pork and ham, I just don't like salty stuff. (A/N: I really do hate salty stuff, it drives me nuts! Well, except for salt and vinegar chips, those are good! And I don't like vinegar either...weird...the irony...)

The dinner was very good without meat. We had onigiri with all kinds of flavors, yummy, secret base grown vegetables, and to top it all off, a cherry pie! (A/N: I love cherry pie! It's just sooooooo good! Am I making you hungry? How about you get up and grab a snack? It might be a good idea, hehe)

When I was done eating, I was so full that I just wanted to sleep, but I had to read a chapter from a book for school. I went downstairs to my room to read. When I was done, I went back upstairs to get my orange juice. When I got to the kitchen, Haru-chan was standing right there.

At first, I thought that he was lost again, probably while looking for the bathroom.

"Is there something that you need?" I asked while getting a cup out of the cabinet. Then I went to the fridge to get the orange juice.

As I was pouring it, he began to speak, "I was wondering...about...what you and Haa-san were talking about. I couldn't resist, so I followed you. Can you tell me?"

I had to think this over for a second, and then thought for the best. "Sure, I can tell you. Why wouldn't I be able to?"

"I dunno...maybe you didn't want to tell me individually, you know, having to say it more than once. That's all," he replied.

"Well, I guess that you're right. Well, we had a little talk about magic. My magic to be more exact. Ha'ri thinks that I need training with it.He said that when I got those powers, each time I got one, space and time continuum was messed with a little. When it was messed with, it was making the person who had that power become real, or the people who had the power. He says that we can track all of them down. He says that they're the best one's for the training, since they had it originally. He also said that I could use more martial arts training, and that you and Yuki-kun would be the best teachers. He was also going to talk to Saki and Megumi Hanajima, since I hold their powers as well."

"Wow, I didn't know that he could talk that fast, since he only talked to you for about two minutes. Well, I guess that I'll be off to bed, but first, where it the couch?" Haru-chan asked. Well, I couldn't say that I didn't expect this.

"Follow me," I told him, taking his hand.

"Okay." _It's not like I have a choice when you grab my hand, but I like it,_ thought Haru-chan. (A/N:Midori can read minds...so she knows that he thought that...which is kinda funny.)

* * *

Downstairs, I showed Haru-chan to the couch. He was relieved that he wasn't lost anymore, and to be on the safe side, I showed him where the bathroom was as well. I didn't want to be woken up at 2:00 A.M. because he couldn't find the bathroom. That, or having him up all night just trying to find it. (A/N: I'm not trying to be mean or exaggerate about it. Kyo has said himself that he had to take Haru to the bathroom when they were little kids. He may not be a little kid anymore, but I think that I've made a point. So, there!)

Before I got to go and go to my room, Haru-chan pulled me back.

* * *

Haha! Another cliffy! Sorry about the delay, but I can never type on Sundays or Mondays, because my step-mom doesn't work on those days, so I can't use the computer as much. I hope that this is a more satisfying chapter than the last. By the by, I have an idea for another story already, and even an idea for a sequel to this one, well, when I finish this one. Well, I hope that you enjoyed this chapter:)

* * *

Oh, yeah, Onigiri means Riceball.

* * *

Edit: Wow, this is coming along nicely, especially with the new improvements.This edit was done five to six months after the initial writing and it's nice to be able to look back...the memories!


	11. Wolf At The Front Door

Chapter 11

Wolf At The Front Door

* * *

Last time on The Curse I Never Had - Everybody had a meatless meal, Midori told Haru about the littlest conversation between her and Ha'ri, and then after taking Haru downstairs, he held her back. Now what'll happen?

* * *

I want to thank all of my loyal reviewers who leave such lovely reviews! You're all too kind to me (but don't stop)! I love y'all! Oh, I hope that you like fluff because it's coming your way!

* * *

STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLY!

* * *

Midori's POV

* * *

_Now why is he holding me back?_ I wondered. _Uh, oh! I hope that he hasn't gone black on me!_

"Uh, what is it?" I asked.

"Remember out first talk, the first time we met?" he asked.

"Yes, of course I do. You said that you love me and I told you that I love you too. Is there something that I'm missing?"

"Well, I've decided that I love you even more than before. That's why I came and got you from Akito-sama. That's why I feel comfortable around you. I really love you Midori-chan, or should I say Rachelle?" he teased. (You guys might be confused, I did say that I revised the whole thing right? Go back to chapter 1 if you're confused) He used my real name and that meant true love since he can't always remember everything.

"I love you more, too," I told him.

"You know, your old name was very pretty," he remarked. I could feel black Haru-chan emerging. He would do things like that when he got too lovey-dovey. _Now what do I do?_ I asked myself.

"Haru-chan, are you sure that you aren't going black on me? I have this strange feeling that you are," I stammered.

"Maybe I am, but that doesn't change the fact that I love you." He pulled me close and gave me a long kiss.

_This feeling is so strange inside me. This feeling is a good feeling though,_ I thought. So I went with it. Every second was precious to me, as it was to him. _Neither of us will ever forget this moment_, I stated inside my mind. It was fine that he stole my first kiss, because it was from the one I loved the most, and he was giving it to the one he loved the most: me.

We continued our love for a few more minutes when we heard the front door open upstairs. We stopped and went up to see who it was.

* * *

It was somebody we had never seen before. She looked very angry.

She had blood-red hair with silver streaks. Her eyes were dark green but turned red when she saw us.

Haru-chan's curiosity kicked in, "Um, who are you?"

Her eyes went back to green. "I'm Miroto Shidou. Sorry if I scared you. Midori-san and Hatsuharu-san, right?" she questioned.

"Yeah, that's right," I replied. "Uh...can you tell us about yourself?"

"Well, I don't want to ramble on too long, so I'll start. Well, I love rock and classical music, gaming, singing, books, and writing. I hate Hiro Sohma-kun to the bone. I love fighting with guns and swords. When I'm happy, I can be hyper and a little sarcastic and when I'm angry, I can be very, very, very, very, mean and really sarcastic. I have a glare that can shatter anybody to bits and I have a killer punch. Oh, I'm cursed by the wolf, and that's why I'm here," she said long-windily.

"Wait, slow down there," said Haru-chan.

"What do you mean, the wolf?" I asked.

"Well, it's a long story, so here I go..."

* * *

Wow, I really love cliffies, don't I? This Miroto character was made up by my friend who's an anime freak like me. She just loves Kyo and Shigure. She insisted on being in my story, so I had her make up everything about her character and I even talked to her about her entrance. She came up with how she got cursed and everything! All I had to do was put her in the story and go from there.

Oh, I've been keeping a secret from you guys...no, not really, but I do have something to say about how I write these chapters. I free type, you know, I just go to the computer and type away, spell check and upload. I don't really go over the story until my editor comes over and we go over it together. My editor is really just my neighbor who can catch every typo I can come up with. That was my secret, hahaha! But starting with this chapter, I started writing them in a notebook first. So...maybe things will be a little different. Go figure. I'm psyco.


	12. Miroto's Tale

Chapter 12

Miroto's Tale

* * *

Last time on The Curse I Never Had - Haru gaveMidori her first kiss! They met the wolf, Miroto, and now she's going to tell them how she became curse by the wolf.

* * *

Now, I sure have a lot of reviews! Thanks, y'all! Please enjoy this chapter :)

* * *

STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLY!

* * *

Midori's POV (as usual!)

* * *

"Well, if it's going to be long, can we get some snacks and a place to sit?" Haru-chan questioned.

"Yes, that's a great idea!" I exclaimed.

"You're right," Miroto-san said.

I made some onigiri and I got myself some orange juice. We all sat and she began. 

"Well, I got into a really bad accident that almost killed me and had to get a blood transfusion. They mixed some different people's blood together and some of it was Sohma blood. Actually, it was Midori-san's to be exact. I guess that gave me the curse, but I can't figure out how. I've been like this for only a few days. But why a wolf of all animals?" she questioned herself.

"Well, maybe since I wasn't originally cursed...or maybe..." I stammered.

"Calm down, Midori. We don't wantyou to snap, okay?" Haru-chan comforted me in a time of need. "It's okay if you can't figure it out. Not many people, if any, could figure this out. Don't fret," he ended with a smile.

That made my feel a lot better. "Thank you," I said. He pulled me into a tight hug. I think that Miroto-san knew that we loved each other.

"Well, would you like to stay?" I asked, Haru-chan still holding me. "Sensei doesn't know that you're here, but he won't mind. Would you like to sleep downstairs?Wait, first I have a question to ask you."

"What is it?" she inquired.

"Well, how did you know who Haru-chan and I were? We didn't even tell you, did we?" I looked at her, then at Haru.

"Well,Midori does have a point. How _did_ you know who we were?" questioned Haru.

"I don't know, it just came to me. As soon as you looked at me, I knew who you were. It's like it goes straight to my brain or something," she explained.

"You know, I can do something similar. I can't remember what it's called or where I got it from, though. When I look certain people in the eye I get all of their information out of their head and it goes straight into a file in my mind. It usually doesn't happen by itself, but when it does it when I don't want it to, I know their name and everything. Odd really," I told Miroto-san.

"I guess that's what happens, just most of the time. On occasion it doesn't happen. Oh well, what's been done has been done. Que sera sera!" she ended.

I was really beginning to like her. _I wonder if we can be friends,_ I asked myself mentally.

"So, you have some magic the same as Midori, huh?" Haru-chan asked.

"Well, I do have another power as well," she stated.

"Really? That's sooooooo cool! What can you do?" I asked eagerly.

"Well, I can also control fire, you know, like an elemental master, just with only fire. I'm like a pyro that can control fire. Can you do that too?" she winded.

"Yes, I can, but I'm an elemental master, like you mentioned. Personally, I'm just about everything magical. Long story and you probably already know, you just have to look through those files in your head. I do that all the time with the files I've collected. Well, I guess that we should hit the hay. I'm really tired and we have school tomorrow. I'll show you downstairs where you can sleep. Haru-chan, you should come with so that you don't get lost," I said with a wink.

* * *

They both followed me down the stairs and Miroto-san went straight to sleep. _She must've been tired_, I guessed.

Haru-chan, on the other hand, was having trouble going to sleep. "Midori, why was she given your blood?"

"Well, at my check-up, Ha'ri had to take some blood, so after doing what he needed to do with it, he must have donated it," I inferred.

"Oh."

"Well, I'm off to bed," I whispered so that I wouldn't wake Miroto-san. As I left, he went to sleep at last.

* * *

Well, what do you guys think of our new character? She'll definitely bring some zing to the story. Later I'll have another OC appear and I'm sure that he'll fit right in. Well, I hope that you come back to see what'll happen next and come back for more. Hehe. I'll be adding a few more characters along the way and some of the original Furuba characters are going to come out including Rin, Ritsu (GOMEN! GOMEN! Hahaha!), and even Hiro. If I get some more info, I'll even put in Kureno! If you have any info for me, just email me, okay? Bye-bye!


	13. Cat Fight

Chapter 13

Cat Fight

* * *

Last time on The Curse I Never Had -Midori and Haru got to meet Miroto, the wolf, but nobody else has. What'll happen when they find out? Let's find out for ourselves!

* * *

Well, I'm proud to present the 13th chapter of my fic! I know that's a little dramatic, but still, I love y'all! Please, bring me the reviews! I'm proud to be called sanrio-chan anytime. If you ever have any ideas or questions about the fic, just email me, okay? I have it displayed in my profile. I'm free for any ideas and I always check my email before I go to ff or anywhere else. Okey-dokey?

* * *

Well, on to the disclaimers...

STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLY! Why, because I don't feel like being sued anytime soon, that's all.

* * *

Midori's POV (what, I don't know if you guys will always remember...besides, I might go back on you and go to third person again...)

* * *

I got up early the next morning as usual. I'd probably get a bit of a yelling from Kyo, as usual. Tohru would probably be making food, as usual. All of these usuals seem to have some rather quick considering the fact that I'd only been here for about five days, maybe six. I still had the bandages on from when Ha'ri put them on, and he said not to take them off until Wednesday and it was Tuesday, just a little more to go.

When I got to the top of the stairs and went into the kitchen, Kyo wasn't up yet, but Tohru was making food and seemed a little happier than usual.

"You look very happy this morning, Tohru-chan," I remarked.

"Yes, I am. We have a new visitor," she reminded me without knowing.

_Like I didn't know that already_, I thought. "Yeah, her name's Miroto and she's cursed by the wolf."

"How the hell did you know that you little brat?" It was Kyo. How lovely to have seen him that early in the morning being mad and pissy about me. I never did anything wrong to him, I guessed that I'd just have to get used to it.

"You know, you don't have to be a sour-puss about everything." Now it was Hatsuharu. Was this the official wake up time now? I was just wondering because right after Haru came Miroto, Sensei, and then Yuki.

"I haven't slept like that in ages!" Miroto remarked as she yawned.

"And who is this, here?" Sensei asked.

"Oh, according to Midori, she's Miroto and apparently she's cursed by the wolf," said Tohru.

"Wanna see?" Miroto asked as she hugged Kyo. (A/N: Well, Miroto transforms because she isn't a Sohma, she has some of her own blood still, at least that's what my friend is telling me as I write...) There was a big puff of silver smoke as she transformed.

After the smoke cleared away, everybody could plainly see a white wolf looking at them.

"What're you starin' at? Isn't this normal for you guys?" Miroto asked.

"Well, not really. How many people are born in the year of the wolf, exactly?" Ssensei asked.

"Wait, I'm the year of the dog..." Miroto trailed off.

"I knew I liked something about you," Sensei said getting near her face. He was then interrupted by a sharp blow to the head from Yuki.

All of a sudden, Miroto exclaimed, "Who's the most gorgeous, handsome guy in the orange hair?"

"What the hell are you talking about? Please say that you're not like Kagura," Kyo said stomping off back to his room.

"Who's Kagura?" Miroto questioned.

"I don't think that you want to know..." Yuki said.

POOF! "Uh, turn your heads away please!" Miroto ordered. "And Kyo, you better not look!"

* * *

After a few minutes, everyone could turn back around again. Then we all heard a familiar rumble...well, except Miroto.

"What is it? An earthquake?" she said sarcastically.

"No, **_that's_** Kagura," explained Yuki. "Kyo's probably running for his life right now."

Then Sensei appeared. "I don't think that he's going anywhere," he said holding Kyo by the back of his shirt.

"Come on Shigure! Let me go! I don't wanna be beat to a bloody pulp just because of her love!"

"Maybe you _do_," said Sensei.

"_What?_ Where's that girl? I'll beat her to a bloody pulp!" Miroto said stomping toward the emitting dust approaching. "I'm guessing that this is the girl who Kyo claims will beat him to a bloody pulp? Well, I'll show her how to get a beating from Kyo's new protector," she announced.

_Well, there's a first time for everything,_ I thought.

"WHAT? I have a _protector _now, do I?" Kyo demanded.

Right then Kagura came and went straight for Kyo, but didn't know that Miroto was in the way.

"Oh, no you don't missy! Kyo's mine now! You left the premise, so I claim him."

"WHAT? YOU CAN'T DO THAT! I'VE HAD KYO SINCE WE WERE LITTLE KIDS!" Kagura shouted in defense.

"Uh, oh...I don't like the look of this. Midori, maybe we should step out of the way, maybe go inside," suggested Haru.

I decided to go with him, taking his advice. I really didn't like the look of things and I _didn't_ want to get hurt either. As I was going inside, Kagura went flying past me. _Miroto must be really protective_, I thought. I ran inside knowing that Tohru would tend to Kagura. I didn't want to leave her there, but I also didn't want Haru thinking that I had abandoned him either.

* * *

Back inside, Haru got ready for school and I did the same. I didn't want to be late on my _second_ day of school. When we were done, we headed off to school.

* * *

On the way there we decided to take a short cut through the woods, not the greatest idea with Haru around...and I think he did it on purpose. We were officially lost.

* * *

Well, I love cliffies! According to my friend, who made Miroto up, she says that wolves can be protective of their pack...so Kyo is in her pack. Now you know. Oh, and me friend helped me with this chapter...a lot. Thankies!


	14. Into The Woods We Go

Chapter 14

Into The Woods We Go

* * *

Last time on The Curse I Never Had - Kagura came over only to find out that Miroto had claimed Kyo as a member of her pack. Now Haru andMidori have headed off to school and are lost in the woods, just like cows. Now what?

* * *

Thanks to my reviewers!(again!) You're very nice people, and I thank you for that. Now to the disclaimers.

* * *

STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLY! (still, like they always will)

* * *

Midori's POV

* * *

"Uh, where are we?" I asked Haru.

"Um...I'm not sure, really," he responded. _I don't know why, but this seems perfect_, he thought.

We were enclosed by trees and we were off of the path to school. I mayhave beenan explorer, but I'd never been there before. I almost felt more lost than Haru. It was weird, though. For some odd reason he had a smile on his face. For some reason, this smile scared me. _Did he go black?_ I wondered. I wasn't ready to find out.

He approached me with that blank stare, a sure sign of White Haru. Though, I was still scared, so I backed up and ended up against a tree.

"Um, are you _sure_ that you're not black or anything, Haru?" I asked rather suspiciously. I was sure that he was tired of me always asking, but it was for my protection; his protection.

"No, why?"

"It's just...right now...you're scaring me in a way that I don't know why," I told him. _He probably thinks that I'm crazy_, I thought.

"You don't have to be afraid of me. I know that you are, you almost always are. Even though you love me, you're still afraid, and you admit it. Being able to admit that you're afraid of Black Haru is fine, it's a good thing. It just means that you're accepting me for who I am. Not many people are like that. That means true love," he explained. (A/N: Sounds like that Kyo scene, if you know what I mean...)

I felt a little relieved, except that I was now pinned to the tree and I couldn't go anywhere. "Haru? Shouldn't we be going to school?"

"You're right, let's go." _Shame, I must've scared her too much to get another kiss_, he thought.

* * *

I led the way, looking for Yuki's electric signal as a path. We eventually caught up to them half-way to school. They were a little surprised to see that we weren't already there since we left way before they did.

"Why aren't you two at school already?" asked Yuki.

"They probably got lost," commented Kyo.

"Kyo's right, we did get lost. We got out because I followed Yuki's electric signal. It wasn't very easy, though..." I trailed off thinking about how I had almost had another kiss from Haru. _Why did I blow it! I'm so stubborn!_ I yelled at myself.

* * *

We arrived at the school a little later than we normally did so the halls were packed. I stayed close to Haru so that I wouldn't transform. It worked and I made it into classes as a human, as did he. 

It was just another day of hiding behind Haru...like it always was. Haru was just more careful and I was often not even thinking. I just walked through the halls. But today, Haru had something to say to me.

"Y'know, you don't have to follow me. You're just too scared to come out. You won't transform, I promise."

"How can you say that?" I asked.

"Well, don't you remember that you have traits from all of the members? Ayame's snake habits can get you through a crowd easily. I've seen you do that at the Main Sohma House many times to stay clear of everyone." His eyes seemed to portray that he was white.

"Okay, whatever you say, Haru-chan." I stepped up and it was true. I practically slithered my way through all of the people and I was still me. No big POOF or anything. _Maybe I should listen to Haru-chan more_, I thought.

* * *

At lunch, I didn't have to follow him, but I stayed close. I still didn't know the school that well, but with Haru, it was a _little_ easier. Following someone with a bad sense of direction may seem like a bad idea to you, but Haru had been there long enough to develop a routine so he didn't get lost.

* * *

When we all got home, WOW! A lot of walls and doors were knocked down...Kagura and Miroto. I_ guess that I'll have fix all of these walls and doors_, I thought. Out of nowhere came Kagura and she was flying, but only because she had been thrown my Miroto._Wow, the pig is flying...a__t this rate, I'll be dying by the time I'm done._

* * *

Yeah, I have a lot of school work and I've been bribing my self lately. "If you finish your homework, you can write 1 page" "If you read one chapter of 'The Wish List' you can write 2 pages" "If you read 3 chapters, you can play on the computer for 15 minutes" things like that. No, that's not my parents doing that, it's me so that I can get my stupid homework done! I promise a new STORY in a few days called Reverse Of The Curse. You'll be totally lost in that one of you haven't read the first chapter of this one, The Curse I Never Had. I think that you'll love my new one!

**Edit: Wow, I forgot about my bribing days. Now school's out and now I'm back in it again...high school is actually kinda scary...but I guess that I need to bribe myself more again...shame...shame...**


	15. Mending Doors, Walls, Floors, And Love

Chapter 15

Mending Doors, Walls, Floors, And Love

* * *

Last time on The Curse I Never Had -Midori and Haru got lost, found their way out, and now Miroto and Kagura have destroyed the house. Yay, nowMidori can put her powers to the test!

* * *

Well, my bribing myself has been working well. I'm writing a lot and doing my homework, reading a book, and keeping up with TV. I am so multitasking, but it's for you and me. So...it's worth it.

* * *

STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLY!(when have they not?)

* * *

Midori's POV (don't worry, I haven't forgotten!)

* * *

Well, I ended up spending the whole evening fixing the house while Tohru made dinner, Yuki gardened, Kyo bandaged Miroto and Kagura, andSensei was writing so that tomorrow, Mitchan wouldn't kill him. She was going to come over, but when we told her that the house had been destroyed...well, she decided against it. She'd come over on Saturday. She needed to see some of my latest works of writing as well as Sensei's.

It took me 10 minutes to fix each wall, 5 minutes per door, and 30 minutes for each room's floor. Luckily, my room and the basement were unharmed. That was about as rewarding as it was going to get. Well, apart from Tohru's wonderful cooking, that is.

Senseidecided that Kagura should go home to save his home. He also had Miroto help me by having her pick up the things that went flying far from the house. She also had to get a small, tiny fire going for Tohru to cook since I was still working on fixing the kitchen. Even with magic, it was a hard and tiring task for me.

* * *

By the time I was almost done, I was exhausted but found the strength to eat. After I was done, I slowly walked to my room. As soon as my head hit the pillow, I was out like a light.

* * *

In the morning, Yuki had to wake me up because I had been too tired to get up early. I got up with much effort. It took me 10 minutes to be awake enough to go up the stairs and eat.

Eating woke me up a little and then I had to go back down the stairs to get ready for school. I just hoped that I'd be awake enough by the end of the day to deal with Mitchan. Just great.

* * *

At school, I had to follow Haru-chan because if I didn't, I would probably have walked right into walls. That was probably worse than bumping into people...if you ask me that is...

* * *

At the end of the day, Haru walked me home since everybody had things they needed to do. Tohru had to go to work, Kyo left early to escape Kagura, and Yuki had a student council meeting. Haru had already called Ha'ri, so there was no saying no.

"How bad could the house have been to make you this tired?" questioned Haru.

"Well, magic takes a lot of energy, and I didn't even completely finish. If I had, I would've transformed. I still have to deal with Mitchan when we get to the house," I said drowsily. Then I had to cover a yawn.

We weren't even half-way there and I was about to drop to the ground to sleep. I think that Haru-chan noticed this because he said, "How about I carry you on my back? You look too tired to even stand, let alone walk."

"Okay..." I said sleepily. He gave me a slow piggy-back-ride (although he's a cow) back to Sensei's house while I slept with my head on his shoulder. He went slow enough to where he wouldn't jolt me awake.

* * *

Haru's POV (Haa! Weren't expecting that, now were you?)

* * *

When I got to Sensei's, I took Midori down to her room and put her on her bed. When I went back up the stairs, I met Sensei being tantalized by Mitchan.

He stopped just long enough to say, "So, Haru-kun, wasMidori-chan really so tired that you had to carry her on your back?" he said hiding a snicker.

"I offered it to her because she could barely stand, let alone walk. I think that she just wants to sleep right now," I retorted as politely as I could.

"SHI-GU-RE!" Mitchan yelled.

"Mitchan, please keep it down. Midori-chan is sleeping," whispered Sensei.

"She is?"Mitchan asked sobbing.

"Yes, she had to fix the house yesterday...long story," explained Sensei.

"If it's that long, write it down!" she barked at him.

I could clearly see behind his back that he had his manuscript. He was just teasing Mitchan, as usual. I took it from him without much struggle and gave it to Mitchan. She rejoiced and said that she'd come back tomorrow to see Midori.

I figured that I'd spend the night at Sensei's to keep watch on Midori.

* * *

After eating dinner, I went downstairs. I waited in her room, just in case she woke up.

I began to think about her more and more. _She's just so beautiful. Even if Rin is mentioned by her every now and then. She always knows what to say. I love this girl_, I thought dreamily.

After my day-dreaming (night-dreaming with out the sleep)Midori woke up.

"I'm thristy...I'll go get some orange juice," she said to herself, not even realizing that I was there. Maybe it was because she couldn't see in the dark.

"I'll get it for you," I offered.

"Huh? Oh, Haru-chan! I didn't see you there! I'm so sorry!"

"That's okay. I'll be right back." And off I went to explore the kitchen.

I found a glass and then the juice. I poured it and thenretraced my steps to get back downstairs.

"Here," I said handing her the glass.

"Thank you," she said in her sweet little voice. I'd grown to love that voice so much.

As she sat there drinking, I noticed how graceful she was.

When she was done, I took her glass and went back to the kitchen. I came back down in the same manner and then went to her room.

By now she was so wide awake that she couldn't go back to sleep, so we talked for a while. What I was hoping for was that kiss that I didn't get earlier in the woods. My hopes were being realized.

"Haru?" she asked.

"Yes," I replied.

"In the woods earlier...that was a nice thing to say, but it sounded like something Kyo-kun told Tohru-chan once...about his true form," she reasoned.

"Oh, well, thanks. I guess."

"Oh, and thank you for carrying me home. That was sweet," she said gently. My urge was growing.

"You're welcome," I replied.

"And for all of those nice things, you deserve a reward. Something I know that you want," she gestured, leaning closer.

I could take a hint and out lips touched. We held each other and through all of this, I completely forgot about Rin, about everything except Midori. She was my love, my life. We were meant to be.

* * *

Aww! How sweet! You wanted kissing and I delivered. You'll all be happy with my next few chapters...I think. Although I have a strange feeling that they won't be all that happy...ironic, huh?

Sanrio-chan love you!


	16. Entering The What?

Chapter 16

Entering The What...

* * *

Last time on The Curse I Never Had -Midori fixed all of the walls, doors, and the floors as well. She also got another kiss from Haru!

* * *

So, how did y'all like things from Haru's POV? Something new and exciting, right? Well, you can probably expect something like that again. I just don't know when...I've actually been writing this story at school and typing at home. My bribing got that book done and my dad even bribed me to clean the computer room and I got the Fruits Basket Memory For You soundtrack after a painstaking three hours of working. You won't find any dust in this room! I guess that lately I've been the multitasker of the century. Well, enough of my blabbing, I'm sure that you'd rather read this wonderful story (or so I'm told by you guys!) Wait! One more small thing. This and my other stories are not Mary Sues! I'm nothing likeMidori or any of the other OC's. I made her up. She may have my name, but that's because I'm the worst at names. If you're wondering where I came up for her original name, that's my 2nd cousin's name, Rachelle. The others were characters made up by friends. That is all.

* * *

Midori's POV (back to normal...)

* * *

That night was the best night of my life. It's a night that I'd never forget, ever! (Well, I'm telling you about it now...right?) The next morning, Haru and I woke up at the same time.

We ascended the stairs to go to the kitchen. Kyo-kun and Tohru-chan were already up and Tohru-chan was making breakfast. I went to helpher cook and we even had a little conversation.

"So, how have things been between you and Hatsuharu-kun?" she asked.

Tohru-chan was someone that I could talk to about anything and everything, so I told her everything. She got excited when I told her about the two kisses.

"That's so cute!" she exclaimed.

After we finished cooking, we served everybody food. Miroto-sam seemed to be in a good mood since Kagura-san was gone. Now that the boar was out of range she was giddy. Now that we all knew that she liked Kyo-kun, we were wondering if he like her too.

When breakfast was over, I cleared the table and Haru and I washed and dried the dishes. Right before we finished, Mitchan had arrived. She decided to pesterSensei until I was done. She seemed really excited to read my three newest works.

When Haru and I finally finished he said, "I want to see your writing too."

"Fine with me," I told him with a smile. _I wonder why Haru wants to see my writing?_ I asked myself. _I'll probably find out soon._

* * *

I got Mitchan away from Sensei and I took her and Haru down the stairs to the basement. I had a few extra chairs by the computer and we all took a seat as I pulled the stories and poems up.

They gasped in amazement. they said things like: "They are beautiful!" "Amazing!" "Absolutely astounding!" and list goes on and on. I had to stop them because I was really getting overwhelmed with too much praise.

When we were done, we went back up stairs and I saw that we had a visitor: Rin.

As soon as I saw her, I dragged Haru back down the stairs. He had no clue why I was doing this because he had been behind Mitchan and I. I wasn't about to tell him why either.

* * *

Mii's POV (Ha! I win this time! There's no way you could've guessed this one)

* * *

_I wonder why Midori-chan took Hatsuharu-kun back down the stairs_, I wondered.

I saw a girl with long black hair and realized that maybe Lauren-chan didn't want to see this person. How was I to know if I hadn't known Midori for very long?

I saw another person behind this girl. A boy with medium skin and black hair. Something like an...Asian mutt. (A/N: That's what Vince really wanted me to say...because according to him, he's an Asian mutt...don't ask.)

"Why hello there!" said Tohru-san. That girl was always so happy about the smallest things. Always had a smile planted on her face. I always wished that I could've been like that.

"Who is this?" asked Sensei. He should've been writing, but since he heard someone come in he came out of his study.

"Rin, who's standing behind you?" questioned Yuki-kun.

"This is Miamaru Urashima. He's...another member," she explained.

_I wonder what she means by 'another member',_ I thought.

Sensei saw my confused look and suggested, "Mitchan, maybe you should go. We're having family matters right now."

"Oh, okay," I said as I left. I realized that family could come before a novel. Besides, he had surprisingly worked really hard that day. I let him go that one time. He had been completely serious.

* * *

Shigure's POV (and I just keep trying to confuse you)

* * *

We all sat around the table with out new visitor. I realized that neither Midori-chan nor Haru-kun were there. _Midori-chan probably saw Rin and dragged Haru-kun back down with her. She didn't want black Haru to come and see us. It was for the better that they aren't here, _I thought

"So, Miamaru-kun, tell us about yourself," I said in my usual tone.

"Well, I'm Miamaru Urashima and I'm 13 3/4. I like shiny things, my electric guitar, my skateboard, and chickens. I hate evil stuff. I'm cursed by the otter. Wait! Don't ask why, I'll tell you. I fell into a cursed spring (A/N: Ranma 1/2 is the anime where that part is from) of drowned otter (A/N: Don't ask me how an otter drowned, okay?) Now whenever I'm hugged by anybody of the opposite sex, I transform into a black otter," he explained.

"Another one. Another cursed member, an extra," Yuki commented.

"That's...interesting," I said. "But why is Rin here?"

"I came to see Midori-san and Haru-chan," she replied.

"Uh, that might be a bad idea," I warned.

"I know. But I need to see them and so does Miamaru. Midori-san can shed some light on him."

"If you insist. They're downstairs..." I said regretting every word. Midori_-chan might get seriously hurt, even with magic. The same can go for Haa-kun, Miamaru-kun, and Rin,_ I thought.

* * *

Not the longest chappie (chapter 6 is the longest if you were wondering) but it was a great place to stop and dip my fingers in water. They are really tired of typing. I posted two chapters of elemental masters and I had a long conversation with two of my friends and I'm only making it worse.

Miamaru was made up by a friend of mine, the same one that wrote the Little Big Brother about Love Hina, which he loves so much! Urashima is the last name for Keitaro in Love Hina, so that's why it's Miamaru's last name. I know, I referred to another manga/anime, but he wanted this character to be cursed by the otter so that was the only excuse I could come up with was he fell into the cursed spring of drowned otter in Jusankeyo (tell me the right spelling if you know) He originally wanted the character to be a chicken, but I told him a firm no because there's Kureno.

* * *

Here are some character profiles for all of the OC's so far (you never know, there might be more...)

Name -Midori Sohma

Old name - Rachelle Kasimana

Age - 13

Weight - 100 lbs.

Height - 5'2"

Blood type - O

Sign - Gemini

Grade - 10th due to the fact that she's way too smart for her own good.

Hair color - Varies. It's the color of the nearest cursed members to her.

Eye Color - same deal as with the hair. Her eye's turn black when she goes black, and gray when she goes gray.

Siblings - Yuki and Ayame Sohma

Likes - Haru,green, pink, pruple,her brother Yuki, writing, and drawing.

Dislikes - Akito, evil people and evil stuff.

Background info - Has a power called Interception F that lets her get anything magical from powers to curses. She made the Sohma curse real on accident. Akito hates her. She has weak bronchial tubes like Yuki only worse, much worse. She's a really good artist and writer. She plays the tenorsaxophone.

Animal - All of them. She turns into the animal of the nearest cursed member.

* * *

Name - Miroto Shidou

Age - 17

Weight - 115 lbs.

Height - 5'6"

Blood type - O

Sign - Taurus

Grade - Doesn't go to school. Would be in 11th grade though.

Hair color - Blood red with a few silver streaks

Eye color - Dark green. Turns red when angered

Siblings - None

Likes - Kyo, red (who doesn't?), and Kyo.

Dislikes - Kagura and Hiro, people who like Kyo

Background info - Turns into a white wolf. She's like this because she got badly injured and had to get a blood transfusion. It had mixed blood in it and some of it wasMidori's blood and it turned her into a cursed member. She still turns into an animal when she's hugged by someone like Yuki because she's not really a Sohma. When she's happy, she's a little sarcastic and a little hyper. When she's mad, she's really sarcastic and mean.

* * *

Name - Miamaru Urashima

Age - 13 3/4

Weight - 111 lbs.

Height - 5'2"

Blood type - B

Sign - Aries

Grade - 8th

Hair color - Black

Eye color - brown

Siblings - None

Likes - Shiny things, electric guitars, skateboards, chickens

Dislikes - evil stuff

Background info - Cursed by otter because he fell into the cursed spring of drowned otter. He's a cool guy that just wants to know more about the Sohma's, to have some light shed on his new curse.


	17. What Just Happened?

Chapter 17

What Just Happened?

* * *

Last time on The Curse I Never Had - Haru and Mii looked at Midori's writing when they had an unexpected visitor: Rin. She brought along with her Miamaru, the otter. Now Rin wants to see Haru and Midori...what'll happen?

* * *

Well, I must've confused you in my last chapter since I kept changing the POV. Sorry! Well, here's chapter 17, one of the most graphic chapters of them all! (so far, that is...I shouldn't have said that...)

* * *

STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLY! I have no witty comments about this today.

* * *

Midori's POV (well, I'm truly trying my best to not confuse you, so back to normal)

* * *

(A/N: Go back to whereMidori sees Rin) As soon as I saw Rin. I turned around and grabbed Haru. If he saw her, it'd be the end. He didn't even like it when I talked about her, let alone having to see her.

Haru had this look on his face wondering what the heck I was doing. "Why are we going back downstairs?"

"I saw something up there that you don't need to see," I replied.

"What could be up there that I shouldn't see? Can you at least tell me what it was?" he asked.

"That's the only problem...it's a person who you shouldn't see. Maybe you can figure out who it is."

Apparently, he couldn't figure out who I was talking about. So like Hatsu-chan.

* * *

We stayed downstairs, talking about numerous things when we heard somebody coming down the stairs. I felt two electrical signals: one was Rin's and the other belonged to somebody that I didn't know.

Rin entered Haru's eyesight and he turned black, but still sat where he was and didn't move.

"Haru, I need to speak with Midori," she said.

He didn't answer. I was forced to follow Rin to my room. She closed the door and then locked it so I couldn't get out very easily.

"Why did you have to come here?" I yelled. "You've gone and woken up black Haru!" I was blind with fury. I had gone black myself.

"Miamaru wants to talk to you, but first, I need to talk to you myself," she said too calmly.

"Yeah, what is it?" I asked in my white self, but I was still flustered.

"Why are you near my Haru? I just didn't want him to get hurt! I broke up with him to save him! I didn't want anybody else to get near him!" she shouted.

_Yeah, like you had to remind me about what I had read on the internet..._ I thought rather sarcastically. "Well," I said more calmly, "he healed and found love again. I'm sorry to disappoint you."

She had reached maximum rage and striked me. "What was that for!" I bellowed. I wouldn't fight back, I couldn't.

"That was for taking Haru from me!" I just sat there, as if she was Akito. Just letting her vent, which was what she needed to do right now. I somehow kept my black persona in check and after a while, she tired.

"Why is...it...that you...don't do...anything?" she huffed.

"You needed to vent. The venting was on me. I have no clue how you feel, but love is an important thing. You can feel mad, but please don't be mad at Haru." I had to say this softly and choppy because of the pain coursing through me.

She unlocked the door and left me sitting there. I'd be bruised for a while and would probably have to go and see Ha'ri...yay... At least it was better than Akito...I think.

I watched her go right past Haru and she even gave him the cold shoulder. It was better than what she could've done to him. Then Haru came my way.

"What did she do to you!" he screamed. He was furious at what Rin had done. Her giving him the cold shoulder as she left didn't improve things either. It had made them worse. If there was a such thing as double-black Haru, this was it.

"Tell me!" he yelled again.

I was too scared and weak to say much. All I could mutter was, "Stop."

"Stop" was ringing through his head. "Okay, I'll stop," said white Haru.

I was so relieved that I was able to let out a small smile. He came and hugged me but I was unable to hug him back as I collapsed in his arms.

* * *

Haru POV (do you honestly think thatMidori knows what's going on at this point?)

* * *

Since she had collapsed, I decided to go and get some bandages. She probably didn't want to go and see Ha'ri: that could mean a visit from Akito. Then I remembered Miamaru. He had probably heard all of that stuff and was scared to death by now, but when I saw him, he looked as if nothing had happened.

When I came out, I said, "Hey, Midori's, well, unconscious right now. Mind if you waituntil tomorrow?" He just nodded and I went on my way and continued to go and get the bandages.

* * *

When I came back, I figured that I'd wait for her to get up before doing anything. I sat there and held her until she awoke. She was still too weak for words or sudden movement, so I only asked her things that required a nod or a shake of the head.

"Does your left arm hurt?" I asked her. I got a small nod. When I looked her arm, it had a large purple bruise on it. "This one's pretty bad. Guess that you won't be writing for a while." (A/N: Didn't I tell you thatMidori is left-handed? Oops, must've slipped my mind...sorry!)

Silence.

I continued to question her like that until I was done. Then I placed her on her bed. "I'll be right back."

I went and told Tohru and Tohru only what had happened. She made some tea for her and carried it downstairs.Midori was thankful and then Tohru left to tell the others. When she left, I confrontedMidori about something.

"You know, with you around, I'm not forgetful and I don't get lost. It's strange, but I know that it's in a good way." She nodded with a smile and then drifted off to sleep.

* * *

The End (heh, just kidding!)

Edited x2


	18. Another Missed Day At School

Chapter 18

Another Missed Day Of School

* * *

Last time on The Curse I Never Had -Midori got the beating of her life...from Rin! Now she's too hurt to go to school...again.

* * *

Well, I've come this far in my story. My goal is to have at least 20 chapters, but I want to try for a bigger number...like 50. Okay, okay...that's too high for me, but I promise a sequel and I've got it all planned out. I have a four day weekend at this writing so this is 'write your heart out' vacation.

At school, I've been lending out manga and anime for a small fee and I have made Fruits Basket a very popular item...I wonder how that happened...Well, I get this thing called a dividend and it has $900 on it and I get to use $150 on manga and anime from the Comic Shop! What this has to do with my fic is way beyond me. Just to tell you about myself I guess. Who wants to hear disclaimers? I don't!

* * *

STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLY! If you sue me I'm afraid that all you'll get a plushie...or a penny. Too bad that you can't with this little message sitting here on this chapter. It's a shame really.

* * *

Midori's POV (You never know. For all I know, you could just have had amnesia and forgot that it's always Midori's POV)

* * *

When I got up, Haru was sleeping on the floor next to my bed. I had a lot of difficulty getting up out of bed, but when I did manage to get up, I had to be careful to not wake Him. When I got out of the room unnoticed, I saw the boy that Rin had talked about...Miamaru. He was sleeping on my couch, so I had to be quiet going up the stairs.

When I got to the kitchen, Tohru was awake and when she saw the state I was in, she immediately declared, "There's no way that you're going to even think about going to school today! School may be important, but there's no way that you can go like that."

"Okay," I replied. No use arguing. I sat at the table with Kyo and amazingly, he didn't say anything mean. We just sat there as one by one, everybody got up and took a seat.

All was silent for a while until Sensei came down. "I knew something like this would happen..." He said this more to himself than anybody. I did have to admit that I knew something like that would've happened, only I thought that Rin would be the one hurt...not me.

When Miamaru came up, he asked me, "Where am I from?"

"Wha?" I stammered.

"This may not be the time to askMidori things like that," said Sensei.

"Oh, okay..." Miamaru said glumly. I really had no clue what he was talking about, so I left it at that.

When breakfast was done, everybody left to go to school except Miamaru, Haru, and I. He said that he wouldn't go if I couldn't. I wasn't going to argue, so I stayed home.

Miamaru had a good reason to not go to school because he wasn't enrolled in a school since he had dropped out already. So we just sat there in silence.

* * *

Ha'ri's POV

* * *

Haru told me that he didn't want Rin to be sad or mad because of his relationship with Midori, so he asked me to erase her memories so that she could be happy again. He said that it was best for her to not remember thatMidori loved him, and that he didn't wantMidori to be hurt again.

So I went and asked her to come and see me the following day.

* * *

When she came, I was worried about what I was going to do. If Akito were to find out aboutMidori and Haru or me erasing someone's memory without permission or being told to do so by him, then it would probably be the end of all of us. I pushed that aside from my mind as she asked why she was being called to see me.

"I was asked to erase your memory ofMidori and Haru's relationship. I'm sorry Rin," I stammered.

"But, Hatori! I don't want them to be erased! Hatori!" she shouted as I erased her memories.

* * *

Well, wasn't that a dramatic chapter...sorry for that! This isn't very long either, but writer's block is spreading throughout my body like a disease. I have to keep calling all sorts of friends for ideas and ugh! It's sooooo hard! Please excuse me if I have shorter chapters than usual.

Sanrio-chan


	19. Truth Revealed

Chapter 19

Truth Revealed

* * *

Last time on the Curse I Never Had -Midori had to miss school because of a beating from Rin. Rin had her memory suppressed ofMidori and Haru's love. Oh, and now Miamaru's truth will be revieled...or will it...?

* * *

I'm so sorry that I have problems with my characters...for instance: I constantly forget about Miroto! (don't worry, I already have an excuse in chapter 22) Gomenasai! (I'm so sorry!) I promise to pull her in (with my excuse).

* * *

STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLY! Me and my disclaimers...we hate each other.

* * *

Midori's POV (this time it's filled with pain and misery...maybe I'm lying again...I guess that you'll just have to read to find out if I'm lying or not!)

* * *

After a little more talking, I decided to talk to Miamaru about where he came from...which was extremely confusing to me but I knew that I could help him.

"What did you mean earlier with where am I from?" I asked out of the blue.

"Well, since I'm cursed by the otter...what I mean is...where do the Sohma's come from? I practically am one. I don't understand you people. I don't know if you're bad, okay, or kickin' wing," he explained.

I had no idea what kickin' wing meant, but since Haru was just as curious, he asked for me.

"What does 'kickin' wing' mean?"

"Oh, sorry. That's my personal phrase. It means awesome because kickin' in fun and a chicken wing 'cause I love chickens. The perfect phrase for me is kickin' wing," he told us.

"Oh," Haru and I chorused.

"Well, we Sohma's are cursed, as you may have noticed. We don't know why or how. I know that I messed up your life because I...um...made the Sohma's real to begin with. Sorry 'bout that! But ever since I made them and the curse real, more and more odd balls come up, like you. Animals not in the zodiac. Miroto a wolf, you an otter, and me all of 'em," I said. Then something struck me. "I didn't go to Hatori's on Sunday! Oh, no!"

"Midori, calm down! It'll be all right. He'll understand, 'kay?" Haru said to calm me down. He had a point. I could've hurt myself even more in the condition I was in. He grabbed me gently and made me sit back down and he put his arms around me. He was careful as to not hurt me 'cause of my injuries.

"Okay," I said giving in. Why was I such a softy?

"Well, go and see him later, when everybody gets home from school. Deal?" he asked.

"Deal," I said. _But what will he say about this?_ I asked myself. "I feel inspired to write," I announced. I scuttled down the stairs to my computer and began to type. _Maybe a happy story or a romance story to cheer me up,_ I thought. The words appeared on the screen as I typed away.

* * *

Before I knew it, Haru was behind me watching me type.

"Hi, Haru-chan," I said acknowledging that I knew he was there.

"They're home," he said.

I saved and we headed out to Ha'ri's.

* * *

When we got there, he was surprised to see me. Apparently he hadn't noticed that I hadn't some. I guess it hadn't been an established thing yet. I had come this far without an asthma attack, _I sure hope I don't have an attack anytime soon, _I thought.

* * *

This is really short because I wrote this on the **_late bus_** and because I thought that leaving you with a tiny cliffy was the best thing to do. Oh, when I get to the last chapter, I'll thank all of the reviewers individually, but it only makes since to do it then instead of now. Bye-bye! Or at least until next time...

Oh, I'm sure by now that you've noticed that I right things like 'bout, 'cause, starin', and a few others. That's just because that's how real people talk. Most people don't say that 'g' on the end of 'ing' words. I know that more of the time, I don't. I've also made up a few contractions 'cause that's how I like 'em, they just sound better, 'kay? Well, now it's bye-bye!


	20. Dr's Office

Chapter 20

Dr.'s Office

* * *

Last time on The Curse I Never Had - What Miamaru had been wanting to know had been revealed.Midori realized that she had forgotten to go to Hatori's on Sunday so Haru is taking her there. Now they've arrived and that's where we left off. A small cliffy. Go me!

* * *

Yay! The 20th chapter! My goal has been realized! But, I'm not stopping here, you can bet on that, or am I...Ignore that last comment. On with the story.

* * *

STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLY! Look, 5 exclamation marks. See, I can count!

* * *

Midori's POV (this isn't the last time you'll see this...or is it...?)

* * *

Haru and I sat in the waiting room because Ha'ri was dealing with Akito...again. Go figure.

When he called us back in the room, he asked that after he was done with the check-up, he needed to talk to Haru...alone.

"I'm impressed, Haru-kun, at how nicely you bandaged up Midori-chan. You should consider being my assistant," Ha'ri complemented Haru.

"Naw, just not in my league. Are you done yet?" Haru asked impatiently. It was as if he knew what Ha'ri was going to talk to him about.

"Well, even though Midori-chan hasn't had any asthma attacks lately doesn't mean that they've subsided. I got around to getting her the right inhaler and I also thought about it. I'm giving her more than one. One for in her pocket, one for school, one for her room, and...one for Haru-kun to carry around in case she forgets hers. I know that she can be very forgetful. Got it?" Ha'ri said as he finished up with the check-up.

"Got it," Haru and I both said.

After we were all situated, I had to leave the room so that Haru-chan and Ha'ri could talk about whatever they need to talk about.

* * *

Haru's POV (Midori has no clue what's going on 'cause she's not even in this scene...or is she...?)

* * *

"Is this about Rin?" I asked. (A/N: Remember: Haru's POV)

"Yes, it is. I suppressed her memories just like you asked," Ha'ri said.

"And..." I inquired.

"And, I'm afraid that if she were to ever see you and Midori-chan together, she'll start to remember."

"Oh..." I muttered. "So what you mean is--"

"If you ever see her, run and hide. It may sound harsh, but if you want to make sure she doesn't remember, you'll have to do that. Don't tell Midori-chan, though, that I erased _anybody's_ memories. In fact, leave this room and pretend that you didn't hear anything," Ha'ri said.

"Okay, I'm leaving now." I left the room looking as if nothing had happened. _I have to hide, bow do I?_ I though to myself. _Hide from my old true love. How will Lauren-chan react when she finds out because she'll find out sooner or later. That's besides the point that she's psychic,_ I added to my thoughts. _Naw, she wouldn't do that._

* * *

As I walked up to her, she asked, "What happened? It's all right if you can't tell me or don't want to tell me."

"I can't. I'm sorry," I said. "Let's go back to Sensei's, 'kay?"

"'kay," she said through a small smile.

* * *

Yay, another short chapter! I promise my excuse for Miroto will be in the next chapter. I have an excuse, trust me (wink wink) Actually, I'm finished with this fic but I have to type it all up. There will be about 21-23 chapters. Take a good guess:) Then again, I may be lying again.

Sanrio-chan signing off, over and out! ) And reviews are greatly appreciated.


	21. A Touch of Love

Chapter 21

A Touch Of Love

* * *

Last time on The Curse I Never Had - Lauren had a visit to Hatori's since she missed out on Sunday. We went to Haru's POV and we had some mentions of Rin between Ha'ri and Haru.

* * *

Hey, I'm expecting this story to be about 21-23 chapters long (like I said last time) but it might be shorter or longer depending on how I feel and the turn of events. For all I know, this might just be the last chapter, that or maybe chapter 40 will. Well, we'll just have to wait and see. I'm so evil:) MUHAHAHA! Not.

* * *

STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLY! Go exclamation marks! Woohoo!

* * *

Lauren's POV (this may really be the last time)

* * *

We walked home, well, to Sensei's house, in utter complete silence.

Haru decided to break it by saying, "Lauren-chan...Ha'ri, he said stuff about Rin. I can't tell you what he said, though, 'cause he said not to and I'm sorry about that."

"No, really, it's okay. You should listen to him. I would've too if he told me to. Is there something bothering you?" I asked. I was worried about him: Acting so strange around me when others were around. I was worried that he was suffering from slight depression. That was something that I didn't want happening. "I mean, are you sure that you aren't depressed? Even a little, you kinda seem like it."

He was just standing there, so he must've been thinking about if he was or not. "Well, kinda. It's just that, well, Rin and Akito, they all just bring up bad memories and I just keep thinking about them."

"Oh, sorry, didn't mean to bring it up," I apologized. (A/N: a lot of sorry's in this chapter, eh?)

"No, it's okay. Worrying about someone just shows that you care. Besides, we're at Sensei's house now. Let's go inside and eat," he suggested.

"Okay."

We went inside and sat at the table to eat. Nobody questioned how silent we were, so we all ate in silence. I was so tired when I finished that I dashed down the stairs and went to sleep.

* * *

I awoke because I felt a breath on the back of my neck...and I felt an arm wrapped around my waist. I wasn't completely startled once I figured out that it was Haru. I wasn't going to question him about it, either. He had been depressed earlier, so I don't blame him for wanting comfort, I knew I would. I was about to go back to sleep and then Haru awoke.

"G'morning," he greeted, arm still wrapped around me.

"Same to you," I replied still half asleep.

"Sorry if I startled you, I dunno what came over me. I just--"

"It's fine. Next time, just wake me up or something. Just a little surprising, but I really don't mind," I told him.

"As long as you're comfortable," he said.

I rolled to face him and his breath slowed. I really just wanted to talk to him, but instead he pulled me into a deep passionate kiss.

The door opened and Yuki stood there looking baffled.

"Um, did I miss something here?" he said. Haru and I both turned red.

"Well...uh...um," I stammered.

"I'll just be leaving now," Yuki announced as he backed up and shut the door.

"I think we've been caught," Haru commented.

"Yes, I think so," I agreed.

* * *

Love, romance, fluff! Some humor and now you're probably mad for Yuki's little interruption. Not my idea! All Shannon's! (kirokola I think) 


	22. Missing: Miroto

Chapter 22

Missing: Miroto

* * *

Last time on The Curse I Never Had -Midori got a feeling that Haru was depressed and asked him about it. The cause was thoughts of Rin and Akito. Earlier, Haru had had a talk with Hatori about Rin and Midori. Oh, whileMidori and Haru were kissing, Yuki walked in! They've been busted!

* * *

I have nothing to say today.

* * *

Standard disclaimers apply.

* * *

Midori's POV

* * *

I felt so bad with Yuki finding out. Haru must've been thinking that too because he got up and then I followed. We went upstairs to eat and for some reason, it was silent again. All of this silence at meal times was beginning to bother me.

"Wait as second! Where's Miroto!" I exclaimed.

Now I knew why meals had been quiet: Miroto was missing.

"Oh my God! She must've been gone for the last three days!"Sensei yelled surprised. I couldn't believe that he didn't realize that a high school aged girl was missing. Apparently, I wasn't the only one thinking that.

"You mean that you didn't notice that a high school aged girl was missing?" Kyo barked at Sensei.

"Well, I can't believe that you didn't realize that you weren't being tormented and chased around because you won't tell her if you love her or not," Yuki commented to Kyo.

"ENOUGH!" I yelled. "Let's go and find her. Actually, I'll go and find her by trying to find her electric signal, but it might be impossible."

"If Midori-chan is going, then you can't stop me from going," Haru announced.

* * *

I went out the door and he followed. I went to a quiet spot to concentrate and try to find my inner self to focus on just that one electric signal. I had had a few lessons with Hanajima. She was my first magic teacher. Doing that would enable me to find all of the other teachers that I would need to master all of my powers. I personally didn't think that it was possible and I still don't know if it is.

I found the signal and followed it.

* * *

Short but I needed to cut it off. The next chapter is probably the last in this story of love, chaos, and fighting. I find it easiest to leave you guys with cliffhangers but I can't do that the next time. Sorry, but I'm not full of it today. It's that damn depression thing again. When will it go away I do not know but I found the cause. I don't feel like talking about it though. It hurts me too deeply.


	23. Lost and found, or not

Chapter 23

* * *

Lost and Fond, or not

* * *

Last time on The Curse I Never Had -Midori got a lock on Miroto's electric signal. Will she find her?

* * *

This is it, the last chapter. Enjoy.

* * *

Standard disclaimers apply.

* * *

Midori's POV

* * *

I came to a tall oak and flew up gracefully. I had been practicing flying lately and had gotten really good at it. I skimmed the tree and spotted a white wolf on a branch that looked like it was about to break. I came nearer and reached out to get the wolf form of Miroto. She braked and howled at me. I was forced to use magic I wasn't familiar with. I used telekinesis to pick her up and I gently went floating down to the ground to see Haru standing there, stunned.

"Yes, I know. I haven't used magic in front of you in a long time. Only Hana-chan has seen any magic out of me lately. Enough about that, Miroto is badly injured and Miamaru had no where to go right now and everything is going topsey-turvy," I winded. I was getting stressed out again. POOF!

It was been a while since my last transformation into a dog. Yay, a cow...again. This was apparently my favorite animal to transform into. It was all for the better since we needed to carry a wolf back to the house.

* * *

We made it to the house all in one piece. Haru couldn't help or he'd transform so Tohru and I carried her in (after I transformed back, of course) and a little later, Miroto turned back. Before she had changed back, however, Miamaru had gone to the main house because he had learned what he had need from me. (A/N: Don't worry, you might just see him again...hopefully)

"How could you forget about me?" Miroto yelled hoarsely.

"We're so sorry!" I begged for forgiveness.

"Midori, calm down!" Haru said once again.

"Sorry, I'll calm down." I listened to what he had said and then took a deep breath.

"That's better," he said.

"Miroto,Midori really is sorry and so is everyone else. We just aren't used to you being around yet. That's all," Tohru explained. "MakingMidori have to calm herself isn't the best thing. Remember, she needs to try to stay calm. She was, after all, the one who realized that you were missing ands went and found you. I'm sorry as well for not remembering either. So, please don't take this out on her."

"Sorry, guess that I'm just a tad grumpy about being stuck in a tree for a few days," Miroto apologized.

"What were you doing in the tree to begin with? I mean, how did you get up there?" I asked.

"I went out to get some fresh air and I was chased by a bear so I ended up transforming and I climbed a tree. I later found that I couldn't get down," she explained.

"I see," said Sensei walking into the room.

I was tired of talking and decided that it was time to face the music and go to school and see everyone asking me a million questions. As I left the room, Haru followed.

* * *

**The End**


	24. The End Is Near

Chapter 24

* * *

The End Is Near

* * *

Last time on The Curse I Never Had -Midori found Miroto and I lied to you telling you that that was the last chapter. Aren't I nice? Or and I just evil?

* * *

Yeah, I couldn't help myself. I had to be quiet in the last few chapters so that you wouldn't catch onto what I was planning. Yes, I planned to tell you that there were only 23 chapters when you guys knew that I had finished the entire thing and just needed to type them up. I figured that I'd play a little trick on you guys 'cause I haven't in a long time and I felt bored. I'm still coping with my stupid depression but it shouldn't affect the story at all since this was written before that started happening. Enjoy the real last chapter. Heh, I'm so evil x.x, but Ican't believe that you guys kinda believed me...sorry for being mean about it.

* * *

STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLY! So, it's been awhile since you last saw this is capital letters. What's your point?

* * *

Midori's POV (this is really that last time, no lies because the last lie was too big to tell anymore lies to you this chapter)

* * *

Months went by like years and Haru and I had only grown more and more closer together. I had had minimal asthma attacks and few black and/or gray outbursts. I had never harmed Haru, not even by accident and he hadn't hurt me either. We both had our personalities in check almost all of the time...and it was for each other.

Love had enveloped us in an unbreakable bond. We were inseparable.

"Sensei," Haru whispered into Sensei's ear, "can I move in?"

"Of course, Haru-kun," he replied.

We both knew that he would say yes because he just couldn't make himself get in the way of love.

"Thank you so much," Haru and I both said. Sensei hadn't known that I was there until I said that.

"Oh, hello, Midori-chan. I didn't know that you were there," he admitted.

_At least he doesn't lie too much_, I thought.

"You won't mind if Haru-kun has to share a room with you, do you?" he asked with his perverted smile.

"Of course not, but wipe that smile off of your face before I do it for you," I joked. Actually, I half meant it. I had become such a joker over the past few months. No one could figure out why though...weird.

Also, over those months, I had found the bearers of all of my powers and was close to mastering them all. Everyone was so proud of me. I even picked up a few new ones here and there. Even though I could perform magic that was rather handy to have, I liked to do the things the way everybody else had to do them. Like doing the dishes when they needed to be done and clean the house with Tohru unless it needed to be cleaned in under five minutes. That was another story...

"Yeah, Shigure. Quite acting like a sick bastard," Kyo said entering the room.

Kyo and Miroto had gotten closer. Even Kagura couldn't argue with how happy they were together and she had let Kyo go. That was something that we thought we'd never get to see. This also meant less walls torn down. What a relief, we were running high on the repair bills. Of course, we had never seen Kyo happier either. It was like harmony in the house.

"What's all the yelling about this time?" asked Yuki with Tohru right behind him. They had come closer as well, even though they couldn't embrace each other...it was obviously true love.

"Oh...nothing,"Sensei lied. He scuttled out of the room and went to go and write. He had written many novels in those months. We were so proud of him! We couldn't figure out why though...strange.

All of this happened because of two people: White Haru and Black Haru in his successful attempt at true love again.

* * *

**Almost The End

* * *

** Why do I say almost the end? Because there's a sequel but this is the end of this fic, no lies about it. I have a story line kinda laid out and I hope that you guys will like it was much as I hope that I will. Of course, you don't have to type any part of the story (unless you are one of my three editors, then you might). This chapter was kinda like an epilogue but not really. Now it's time to thank the reviewers:)

* * *

Bighearted fan - While writing this story, we have become friends and I hope that it will always be that way. You also got a nickname stamped onto me...literally! Now is the time to tell the tale of how I got the name Sanrio-chan. I had been emailing her and every time I sent an email, I put a stamp on it (I can do that where I have my email account at sanriotown) and at the bottom of every stamp was Sanrio. So, in a review one day, she called me Sanrio-chan and as you've noticed, it's still there and it's so KAWAII! A little too excited there. Back to thanking you...You've really helped influence this story and I'm so glad that we're friends. You helped me come out of my writers block and you have a unique persona that just lures me in. I hope that you've enjoyed this story as much I have writing it. 

Rin the Horse - Yeah, you live right down the road so you've heard my thanks almost every day. You're a pretty good friend and always reviewed and corrected my stories. Thanks editor Rin:)

obstanleycat - My neighbor and main editor. You wrote some of the stuff that you guys see in my stories and she really influences what kinda stuff happened but I usually post the stuff before she reads it so I end up reposting everything later. In fact, that'll probably happen with this chapter and that last few as well. You've heard my thanks in person.

lolabel/adoptionagirrl - My friend from neopets, a friend I RP with. I know that you doubted me at times but you never gave up! Thank you!

Alcapacien - You swung by around chapter 21 and made me smile, thankies:)

Corporate Lullabies - Hehe, your name is Lauryn, just one letter off but said the same. Thanks for reviewing and stop by for the sequel! (P.S. The name changed in this story. It used to be Lauren but was later changed to Midori.)

luvHaru7 - You came in around chapter 19 and had all sorts of nice things to say. Thanks!

Ukari-chan - So nice and I'm glad that you like the story:)

faerie-kittie306 animelover - Ah, always so happy when I updated and always wanted more. I'm so happy that you reviewed because when you started reviewing, I got the idea for he sequel:) Thank you!

littleorangeneko - Little orange cat, ah, you are a nice person who likes Kyo:) Hehe, thank you so much for the reviews!

inuko101 - You told me that it was good. Praise like that is all I need to feel inspired:)

miko-no-shi - You recommended this to ALL Furuba fans, not just the Haru fans out there. That is one of the nicest things that someone has said about this story, thank you.

Ladybuguboo - You come on the computer everyday just to see if I've updated. That's a true fan:) Thanks!

Tonksinator - You're one of my pen pals and I know that you've gone through a lot. I hope that you feel bright and cheerful 'cause thank you so much! And I love your stories:)

Chibichibi386 - I know that I sped this thing up too fast and I'm sure that I lost you at the 5th chapter but thanks anyways.

I hope to see ALL OF YOU when I get the sequel ready for you. It might take a while because I need to finish up a few things and make a nice long intro chapter and update a few other things...oops.


End file.
